All That I Need
by pinkfyulongdragon
Summary: Alec is in his first year of college and is rather emotionally and mentally fragile. It isn't until he meets a persistent Magnus Bane to have him gradually start healing. Chapters 8 to13 are beta read by Sabiduria. warning: self-harm, sexual content eventually... BL. Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like the following chapter. The title isn't my favourite, but it will have to do. This is my first fanfic, but I always have loved to write. I admit my strength lies in poetry, soooooo I hope the following is better than tolerable. I welcome reviews, feel free to be harsh as long as it is actually constrictive. Also I suck at editing my own stuff, and I am Canadian so words spelt with U's are infact done on purpose...unless its not…**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership? Well none of these characters are mine :D**

 **One More Thing: I am writing via google doc's so sorry is the format is all screwy after uploading.**

 **Enjoy \\(^u^)/**

He hyperventilates as the thoughts in his head compress his already tight chest. Reaching towards the stability of the wall his lungs now trying to grasp any air at all. As his left hand caress the chilled wall his body following as it weakens. Slumping to the ground he fumbles for his cure, the action repeated so frequently his muscles are reacting based off memory. He is not aware he is now on the ground, too delirious to take anything in. The air only returns to his lungs once he starts his medicating ritual.

 _The feeling of a familiar sting is a trace of where the cure glides through the skin. The running blood is a side effect, a reminder left to guilt you when all's said and done and there is nothing left other than cleaning up. It's okay though, I am too numb to let the guilt register. The cleaning is done robotically._

"Remember your midterm summatives are due in just two short weeks. That will be all."

The fragile student sitting in the very back corner would have loved nothing more than to sprint from the room right then, but he can't risk being struck in the crowd. He is at his limit of being around others. Each second the boy waits for the other students to pile out of the room the more difficult it becomes for him to not slip into his clawing anxieties. Three minutes pass, the boy's breath stops without his realisation.

"Um, hey." The skittish boy jumps slightly and his lungs resume their work, but at a slightly accelerated rate. "A bunch of us are planning to go out to eat and maybe get some drinks, did you want to come?" The girl that is inviting the boy has her hair twisted in a singular french braid, her face is freckled and she has braces despite being in her mid twenties. Most people find her to be sweet and on the gentle side, this very reasoning is why she out of the fairly large group of friends is the one to address the shy boy.

For a moment the boy can do nothing more than stare at her frozen. He wasn't expecting anyone from school to interrogate him about what he did or did not want. The girl shifts her weight feeling increasingly awkward as the moment elongates, but much to her credit she never divertes her attention from the boy that is stuck trying to compute the situation.

"N-n-no, ah b-but -th-thanks," the boy finally manages to push out, even with a weak attempt at a smile cracking into shape on his overall melancholy face. The girl genuinely seems disappointed, not that the boy can believe it that someone could be disappointed in the lack of promise of his presence.

"Well maybe next time," and the girl left with a twirl to direct her position to her friends without pushing the boy any on changing his mind.

Once the boy is able to escape the the classroom and the lively campus, he makes his way to his personal sanctuary. His sanctuary is a courtyard that has been long forgotten by the rest of the world. Its stone structure now mostly scattered amongst the ground of broken tile leaving very minimal standing wall left. The boy's favourite part however is a century old oak right in the middle of the courtyard. Unlike the fragility of the rest of the courtyard the oak remains strong with both old and young branches. The tree itself is far from perfect, knots can be found up its trunk and throughout the branches, a few of the branches broken, and about a third of the leaves are touched with dark spots as some trees get. These blemishes make the boy feel a deep connection with the tree, as he wishes that one day he will be able to stand tall and strong despite his flaws.

Placing the plain and rather tattered black bag the boy uses for school on one of the lower branches, the boy climbs his way up the maze of branches. Despite the boy's overwhelming mild manner he is very athletic and has no trouble making his way up to a nook in a large branch. Once positioned the boy does nothing, nothing but stare at the dancing leaves as they follow the winds lead. This is the only place the boy can let his mind be clear of negative and dramatized reasonings. He sighs with contentment.

"Hello?"

The boy's breath hitches and he freezes hoping nothing more than for the intruder to lose interest. Unfortunately the intruding is of a persistent nature when he desires.

"I can see your bag; there is no point in denying your presence."

The timid boy still refuses to present himself. As much as the stranger is persistent the boy is just about as equally stubborn. Just about.

"Fine." The boy feels a moment's relief until he hears the stranger making his way up the oak. By the time the stranger reaches the boy, the boy looks like a deer in headlights too scared to flee from the immediate danger. "Well, hello gorgeous," the man said with a slight chuckle.

If the boy wasn't in shock before he sure is now. He does not understand how anyone can see him as slightly attractive let alone gorgeous. The man can't help himself though, for the boy he found hiding in a tree is infact gorgeous with dark hair, fair skin, and oh my Angel those eyes. Even more than just how attractive this boy is it is clear he has not even the slightest idea of the fact.

"What's your name love?"

"A-Alec L-L-Lightw-wood." The boy manages to stammer out as his face flushes to a deep red from the use of such an affectionate term. He isn't even sure why he told the mysterious man his name. There is just something about him that makes the boy lend some trust to him.

"Alec, being short for...Alexander is it?"

"E-everyone calls me Alec."

"Hmm, well Alexander; I am Magnus Bane."

"Oh..kay.."

"Now Alexander tell why such a fine man as yourself is seeking haven in an old tree." Alec flinches at the word man; he isn't used to associating himself with any level of maturity feeling he has done nothing to earn it.

The boy looks at Magnus for the first time no longer just looking through him with fear. The man has carefully spiked hair and either walked through a cloud of glitter or simply loves it. The boy almost wants to reach out and touch the glitter infatuated with it. There is no way he can do such a thing though. The man also has green/gold eyes that somehow feels warm and comforting.

"It's away from others, gives me a chance to b-breath a little," Alec is surprised how straightforward and truthful he is being. Magnus is somehow affecting him despite not even yet knowing each other.

Magnus frowns a little, but still somehow manages to keep his features gentle. "Well it's a good thing I found you or it would have been such a waste to have you hiding from the world Alexander."

"Alec."

"That may be what people call you, but I can already tell you are someone worth taking the extra time to address to. There is more to you than something as short and curt as 'Alec' has to offer."

"How the hell can you say that? We just met?"

Surprised by the shift in the way Alec spoke Magnus' smile widens. "Will you give me the chance to prove to you that I'm right?"

With that Magnus makes his way down the oak, the meek boy hesitating at first now slowly follows pursuit.

 **Hope it was worth your time! If not, well that's unfortunate for the both of us.**

 **R &R**

 **PinkFyulongDragon peacing out until next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter. I work a lot (sadness). I'm not going to have a set schedule for updating, but the plan is to have a new chapter at least once a week and hopeful more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Let's be real, I own nothing.**

Magnus and Alec walk along the street, Magnus' steps are graceful and Alec's steps barely have enough energy to clear the ground often dragging a little. Magnus chirps enthusiastically about himself as Alec tries to show that he is following along. Alec really is hanging to Magnus' every word, there is just something so intriguing about him, maybe how he doesn't treat Alec like a broken puppy.

It turns out that Magnus attends the same school as Alec and majors in History. Magnus eyes simply glow as he talks about what he considers the most interesting parts of history. He also talks about his world travels and all the places he still wants to go to. Alec finds out Magnus also has a cat named Chairman Meow, which left Alec wondering if he is anything like his family's cat Church and hopes it isn't. Magnus kept up the one sided conversation all the way until they reach a little cafe in a quiet part of town.

"This place has the best mochas in the world, well except this adorable cafe in London England," Magnus muses to Alec as they make there way to the counter. The cafe itself has a very cozy feeling to it, paintings from local artists on the wall as well as photos of the family who owns it and the generations before the current one. The counter has an old fashioned cash register and attached to the counter on the left side is a glass casing filled with beautiful homemade treats. In front of the glass casing are a couple of couches and a chair encircled around a unique coffee table that seems to be welded cutlery and a glass topping. To the right of the cash register is a long counter with stools that matched the coffee table. Behind the long counter there are several small round tables that won't comfortably seat more than two people. There are only three other customers in the cafe: two seated at both sofas facing each other and chattering away, one perched at a stool leaning on the counter and almost right into a book.

"Welcome! Do you know what you will be having," the owner at cash speaks automatically. "Ah, Magnus! How nice to see you. It has been a while. And who is this fine man; is he your friend?"

"Bonjour Monsieur Achilles," Magnus recites with a kind smile. "It really has been too long, I fear my studies have made me quite preoccured as of late. As for this beauty, his name is Alexander, and friendship is one thing I'm hoping for," Magnus being Magnus throws in a wink and Achilles grins knowingly. The timid boy however rarely lifted his gaze as it is and they are as well as glued to the rather unintriguing floor now as a light rosy blush starts dusting his face.

"Well Alexander I-"

"P-people call me A-Alec." The shy boy's eyes still refuse to leave the floor.

"Well Alec, I already know Magnus is going to order a mocha, what is it that you would like to have?'

The boy slowly lifts his gaze to look at Magnus, his face reddening slightly as he finds Magnus' gaze on him.

"Magnus says your m-mochas are the best, so I guess I will try that," Alec says with little stammering as he mostly said it to Magnus. It takes a lot of self controller for Magnus not to hug Alec right then and there. However Magnus refrains purely because he believes such an action can very well put Alec into shock, so instead he offers his most sincere smile. Alec's face once again deepens in red and turns his gaze to the owner just long enough to see Achilles warm smile before meeting the floor again.

Once Magnus pays for the mochas, Achilles offers for them to find a seat as he prepares their beverages. They find a table by a window that is far enough from the other customers to feel somewhat private.

"You must come here often if the owner knows you by name," Alec states while looking at the table with just as much interest as he did the floor moments ago. It takes Magnus a moment to respond once again surprised by Alec's actions. He didn't think that Alec would start talking without being prompted by Magnus' self, at least not until he got to know him more. Magnus decides that Alec must be feeling more relaxed now it is just the two of them again.

"Yes, I started coming here in high school after my best friend Ragnor moved away. He ended up lending me an ear and I just kept coming back," Magnus says a bit mysteriously. "But I have talked enough already. I believe it is your turn to tell me a little bit about you Alexander."

"L-like w-what," Alec stammers a little as the focus changes to him, something he isn't very comfortable with.

"Well I believe you mentioned you attend the same university as me, but did not state what your field of study is. Why don't you start there."

"Law," Alec says with a coldness to his voice. Magnus was not expecting that answer and can't help the quizzical face that make its way to his features. How could such a timid person be studying a field with predators is the thought dancing around Magnus' mind. Alec looks up at Magnus and feels the need to explain; he was expecting Magnus' reaction. "My family is filled with either lawyers or high end government jobs and for those who are lawyers, they are lawyers for people in the government. My family strongly lives by, the law is the law and it doesn't really matter what morals may suggest because the law is more right than what morals could be. If one doesn't follow this belief then they don't belong in the family."

Although Magnus can hear the ice that has made its way in Alec's tone, he can just as easily hear the grief and melancholy carving and scratching into the same ice. Magnus takes a moment to find the right words that can agree with what Alec is clearly feeling towards his family without actually saying anything negative about them. He doesn't want Alec to feel any worse.

"Your family, they seem rather founded in their ways. I can relate to that, but I always had someone to talk to when my family wouldn't listen." Magnus really isn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but at the moment that is all he has to offer before changing the topic itself. He doesn't want to change the topic since Alec has started to open up some.

"Y-yea. My siblings are amazing and will do anything for me." Magnus can't help but notice the slight smile play at Alec's lips as he mentions his siblings. Magnus feels himself relax a little now that he potentially found a topic that Alec is comfortable with that still lent Magnus information about him.

"What are your siblings like?"

"Well my sister Izzy is something else, a bit of a handful even. She does everything at her own accord, but everything she does is with the best of intentions. Where my brother Max is still young and stays at the family manor with my parents. He is bright though and he will grow up to be a good man." Magnus did not miss the part about there being a family manor, but decided not to push on it for now since Alec seems actually somewhat talkative when it comes to his siblings.

Magnus keeps Alec talking about his siblings, which is Magnus' way of getting him to talk about his childhood, until the cafe is closing. Achilles has to usher the boys out in order for them to leave so he can start locking up.

"You know Alexander, I would love to spend more time with you," Magnus says suggestively in his silkiest voice.

"Y-yea. Maybe w-we c-could meet up ag-..again," Alec says in a tensed voice feeling awkward and shy. Magnus doesn't miss the return of the stutter and takes it as a hint that Alec isn't quite ready for anything more yet, he will have to take his time with him.

"I would like that very much. If you would lend me your phone for a moment. I will add my number to it." Magnus stands there with the most warm expression he can possibly muster. He fears anything can send Alec running and he would lose the chance to see him again. Alec hesitates for a second struggling with his introverted nature and his desire to see Magnus again. After another second of contemplating he hands his phone to Magnus with a slight tremble. Magnus enters his contact in Alec's phone then hands it back to him. "Until we meet again," Manus says to Alec making his leave before he pushes Alec's comfort zone too much.

Alec watches Magnus walk away until he turns a corner down an unseen street. Alec then looks down at the phone in his still stretched out hand from taking it back from Magnus. He presses a button to bring his phone back to life and glides a finger across it in a particular pattern. As soon as the phone unlocks Alec reads the new contact labeled 'Magnus Bane.' Alec can't stop the smile that reaches his face. Joy and excitement are doing backflips in his chest. He doesn't start walking home until his phone fades back to a black screen.

Alec is having a warm shower still thinking about the hours he spent talking to Magnus not so long ago. For a moment everything feels at peace despite not being hidden up in that old oak. Alec breaths with ease as the steam from the shower hugs his bare skin. As Alec is finishing up his shower his phone goes off. It continues to ring until the voicemail is reached-

Hey Alec, it's Izzy. I wanted to let you know mom and dad are going to be here in a few days and they expect you to be here for the day they arrive. Apparently they have business in the area with some important client and decided to take it as an opportunity to check up on us too. I haven't heard from you in a while too so…

-Alec doesn't catch the rest of the message as his anxiety hits him all at once. What will his parents do if he were to search for a relationship with Magnus? Once when they heard Alec talking to Izzy about a boy he liked his mother had slapped him hard across the face and told him to learn his place. That is when the terrified boy started to shift gears and aim to become a lawyer, too scared to be anything else.

As the boy's anxiety builds white noise takes over the sounds he could previously here. He slumps to the ground no longer able to hold himself up. The warm water is still beating on the boy but he could no longer feel it, all he could feel is the tightness of his chest and the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs. He needs to release this feeling, to cure it. Not within reach of the blade the boy had removed from a razor he keeps in his pocket, the distraught boy begins to scratch at his healing wounds over and over. His already soft skin scrapes away easily and it isn't long before there is blood mixed to the water and a building sting at the spot the boy is desperately clawing.

 _The wounds split open never receiving a fair chance to heal. My nails painted in blood. The falling water washes away the blood for me, no need to clean up this way. I scratch until frustration surpasses any clarity that my mind has left. A pained cry releases from my chest. I curl around my knees and stay there until I feel slightly more than nothing again._

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are eager for the next! Please R &R**

 **Bye for now,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so happy that I have gotten fav's, follows and reviews for my story! I was kinda expecting to just be writing to myself, but this is much better!**

 **Anyway this next chapter is about Alec and Izzy's relationship. It gets heavy but also has light moments when Alec is telling Izzy about Magnus. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I scoff at the idea of me owning any of this Mwahahaha**

It has been three days since the breakable boy has met the wonderful Magnus, and also that long since Izzy made that phone call about their parents coming to town. The boy went to his classes routinely, but hasn't called Magnus or Izzy. Izzy has called several times a day knowing how things are between her parents and her brother she is worried about him. The boy simply can't handle anything more that involves his invested emotions at the moment; scared he might break and not be able to go back this time.

The self-isolated boy listens to instrumental music and works on the report he has due for his criminal law class. Focusing all his energy towards his report is enough of a distraction to keep him from slipping into a dark mental state.

His arm is still healing from the last harmful session he had. It is now wrapped up although mostly so he doesn't have to face his self destruction and less so about mending it. When he is out he only wears long sleeves in order to hide his injury, but no one seems to question it since they have never seen him in anything else anyway as he likes to hide his scars.

Suddenly there is a click at the door. The boy recognises it as the lock turning. A moment later his sister is through the door and closing it behind her not bothering on watching it close before she makes her way to where Alec is on the couch. Alec relaxes only now realising he had tensed when he heard the door.

"Angel damn it Alec! If you were just engrossed in your studies you could at least sent me a text that you got my message!" Izzy is clearly annoyed with her brother, but she can't help but feel relieved that he seems to be all right. Izzy plops herself on the couch beside Alec and lets out an angry sigh.

"So you're staying a while then," Alec says looking at Izzy who gives him a glare.

"Is it that horrible to spend some time with me?'

"Of course not, though this is rather unannounced."

"You never pick up your damn phone! Coming unannounced was the only option I had," Izzy says in a voice that grew in volume. Alec chuckles at his sister's reasoning and growing frustration. Alec has always felt so at ease with his sister. Izzy has been there for him whenever he needs her and he loves her immensely for that.

"Anyway did you get my message about mom and da-

"Yea," Alec cuts her off not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you going to go," Izzy's voice is filled with concern. Their parents expect Alec to be someone he just isn't. As for Alec he has put up with it and has done everything to reach their expectations just so they will more or less ignore him. To Alec being under appreciated is better than having his parents see him as he is and reject him for it.

"I will go, but I have no plans on lingering around once they are done with whatever it is they want from us."

Izzy can only nod to this and searches for a new topic to talk about. It has been several weeks since she has seen her brother and she is not going to waste it on talking about mom and dad. Soon Izzy has a mischievous smile grow across her face and Alec knows there is nothing good for him behind it.

"Met any cute guys lately?"

"So what if I have or haven't? It isn't like I can do anything about it if I have."

With that Izzy gives an excited squeal and enthusiastically claps her hands while leaning closer to Alec slightly.

"So? What's his name? Is he cute? Does he go to the same school as you?"

"Where did you get the idea that I met someone" Alec asks a bit defensively while leaning away from Izzy slightly to distance himself from her questions.

"Oh please Alec, anytime I ask you about having a potential love interest you would be all like 'why would anyone like me, don't be stupid.' And then i would have to let you know that it is you who is being stupid because anyone would be lucky to have you. And they would be you know," Izzy informs Alec and then continues her explanation. "But this time when I asked you about guys you like, you didn't say no one could like you which means that he has clearly shown interest in you too," Izzy is not bothering to contain any of her excitement and there is no point in Alec trying to deny it any more. Alec lets out a sigh of defeat and Izzy squeals again as she gets her way.

"Okay, fine. I was relaxing in this old courtyard the other day and-"

"Wait, wait. You just spend time in some courtyard, but don't have the time to call me once and awhile!"

"Oh shut up. I like to go there to be at peace or study sometimes where it is quiet."

"What?! Spending time with me isn't peaceful enough for you?"

Alec laughs at the disgruntled face Izzy is wearing. She can be so dramatic.

"Well, it sure as hell not quiet," Alec says and watches as Izzy is about to retort. "Do you want to hear my story or not."

"Fine, but don't think I will not bring this matter up again."

"I would never be so bold Izzy."

That's when Izzy sticks out her tongue at Alec which he so graciously returns before continuing with his story.

"Anyway, I had climbed a tree and was hiding up there. And before I continue get over the fact I was in a tree and listen," Alec says as he sees Izzy is about to interrupt him again. "So I was in a tree and this guy hears me and calls out to me. I didn't respond so he crawled up the tree and sees me there."

"Oh my Angel! He must have found that amusing! What did he do when he saw you? Did he say anything?"

"Hey said 'Well, hello gorgeous' and then starts a conversation," Alec is doing all that he can to suppress the growth of his smile. Izzy is chuckling at the ridiculousness of the story. "We end up going to a cafe and having mochas. We talked until close. Once we had left the cafe he says he wants to do this again and leaves his number in my cell."

"You know he sounds like someone who would be good for you. Get you to be a bit more fun going," Izzy says with a wink and then freezes. She is now noticing the bandage on Alec's forearm. It is slightly stained from the wounds when they were still open. Izzy wants to believe Alec must have caught his arm on a branch when he was climbing. However Izzy's stomach turns and her throat tightens knowing what Alec's injury is really from. "I thought you were done with this, you promised me you had stopped this," Izzy says and although her words were angry her voice was quiet and shaking.

"Izzy I-,"Alec gets cut off when he sees the tears spilling from his sister's eyes and his own tears start to down pour. "I'm so sorry! Izzy. It- it just hurts..so much. Izzy I just slip I-I can't st-stop it. I- Sorry. Please don't b-be m-mad. I'm trying I'm really trying. I-" at this point the distraught boy can't speak anymore choking too much between the words and the air that isn't making it all the way to his lungs.

"Alec, I am not mad. I am sc-ared," Izzy says also choking on her words from trying not to cry any harder than she already is. "I...I'm scared that I'm going to lo-l-lose you. I am scared that I already have lost you. I don't know how to help you. Please just let me be there f-for -"

Izzy lets out a loud cry not able to finish her sentence. Alec quickly wraps Izzy in a hug where she cries until her voice is raw. The whole time Izzy his crying Alec speaks to her quietly, assuring her that none of this is her fault, that he will let her know whenever things start to feel too much for him, and how she is the best person in his life and will never leave her behind.

Once the two siblings have calmed down, Izzy demands to treat Alec's wound and make sure it isn't going to get infected. As Izzy fetches the first aid kit from the bathroom Alec goes to the kitchen and starts the kettle. He decides camomile tea with honey will calm them and ease their sore throats. When Alec comes over to the couch with two mugs Izzy his already there with everything she will likely need to treat his arm. Alec sets down the tea and then settles next to Izzy. Izzy slowly unwraps the bandage and Alec watches her face and finds it completely expressionless the whole time she treats his arm.

"You need to keep the bandage off your arm when you can so it can properly air out. You don't want it to get infected. Change the bandage regularly so there is never a dirty one on your wound."

"Yes Doctor Izzy."

"Alec…"

"I know, I will be sure to keep it clean."

"I guess that's everything then, but you better call me everyday or else I am coming to your place again without telling you before hand. And if you continue things with this Magnus, than I don't think you will want me over unannounced," Izzy says with a coy smile and Alec shoots her a look.

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to stay here tonight," Alec asks then chews on his bottom lip a little. "I mean, do you mind staying over tonight? I could use the company."

"Of course big brother. But only if I get to choose the movie we watch," Izzy exclaims and starts to set up Netflix.

"I didn't know we were going to watch a movie, but I suppose you can choose one," Alec says with a slight chuckle. He is so grateful that Izzy has a way of lightening the mood.

"Don't worry Alec, I will choose a movie with a hot actor so even if you don't like the plot you can enjoy that," Izzy teases her brother and Alec rolls his eyes.

 **I promise Magnus will be in the next chapter!**

 **Bye, bye,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! So I usually write in past tense, but obviously have been using present tense for this story. I chose present tense because I felt it important have it feel like Alec and the rest of the characters are going through all their complex emotions right now and that it isn't something of the past. I don't, I just feel when dealing with the subject like self-harm it was important not to distance the issue. Let me know what you think, was writing in a tense I am less comfortable worth it?**

 **Disclaimer: Still not owning anything here, there, or anywhere when it comes to these characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Today is the day that Alec and Izzy's parents are arriving. Izzy had left early in the morning to ensure the house is presentable which left the fearful boy alone to ponder on how his parents will be this time. He still has a fair amount of time before he needs to be at the house he and his sister once shared, and ends up going to the courtyard to get some peace while he can.

As soon as the boy reaches the courtyard he sprints his way to and up the tree. Immediately he feels more at ease as he settles in the comfortable nook in the large branch. The last time the timid boy was here he had met Magnus and just the thought of it has Alec smiling to himself. Izzy had spent an hour trying to convince Alec to call Magnus sometime, but Alec wouldn't let her win and kept saying there is no point. The truth is Alec has been having trouble at not bringing Magnus' contact up on his phone what seems like 500 000 times a day. Now once again Alec brings his phone out of its slumber, gains its trust, then finds the screen is already open to Magnus' number. Alec fidgets in his spot as he debates on whether or not he should call Magnus. On the one hand he really likes Magnus, and on the other hand the thought of someone liking him back is terrifying. Alec sighs at his dilemma and if he weren't so lost in his thoughts he would hear a quiet chuckle from below him.

"Should I call him," Alec says to himself in a breathy voice.

"Yes! You should!"

Alec jumps slightly startled by the interrupting voice and immediately his face turns extremely red. Just as before Alec does nothing to respond to Magnus' presence. Naturally this means Magnus once again starts his way up the tree to meet a frozen Alec.

"You really know how to make a guy work for you," Magnus jokes as he is just about to reach Alec. Once he does see the previously hidden boy he is met with a brilliantly red face from a clearly flustered Alec. "You are simply adorable when you are trying to make tomatoes jealous Alexander."

The way Alec's name rolls off of Magnus' tongue has Alec shiver slightly. He can only hope Magnus didn't notice, but somehow Alec just knew Magnus would have caught the shiver no problem. To Alec's relief Magnus mentions nothing on the matter.

"I-I di-didn't realise you were d-down there," Alec gets out awkwardly and looks away from Magnus.

"Hmm, truth is I was thinking of you too, and only hoped you might be here," Magnus says smoothly making Alec feel more self-conscious about his own speech. "You don't need to feel worried about contacting me. I will answer if it is you.

Alec meets Magnus' gaze to only find sincerity behind it. Feeling overwhelmed by Magnus' stare Alec can only nod. Somehow the motion relaxes the rest of Alec's muscles and a slight smile appears on his face. Magnus gives Alec a quizzical look, but that just gets him to smile a little wider.

"For someone who doesn't know when he is playing, you certainly don't play fair," Magnus informs Alec as he feels like he may die from falling out of the bloody tree due to how adorable Alec is as he smiles.

"I don't know what you mean," Alec says with his eyebrows creasing towards the middle.

"I know Alexander; that is what makes it so unfair," Magnus sighs and then chuckles as Alec's face looks even more confused. "Don't worry about it. It's part of your charm." Alec's face noticeably relaxes with Magnus' remark although some confusion remains in it and Magnus wonders if Alec is always this easy to read. "Would you like to go somewhere with me? Maybe walk around a bit?"

"I-uh I w-would…"

"But," Magnus says with concern slightly making its way onto his otherwise happy features.

Alec looks down to where Magnus' arms are resting on a branch. Alec really wants to spend time with Magnus, but he will be leaving not too long from now to get ready for meeting with his parents. Just the thought of his parents puts a bitter taste in Alec's mouth and he frowns.

"But, I am visiting with my parents tonight and still need to get ready."

"Ah, I guess I really must let you go then."

Despite Magnus' words he makes no movement to leave. Alec can feel Magnus' gaze on him, usually someone staring at him would make him uncomfortable. Although Alec can't say Magnus' gaze is comfortable, but it isn't making his chest feel tight like it usually would, but rather his chest feels fluttery. It is the first time Alec can recall that he has a feeling similar to something wanting to explode inside him instead of the feeling of everything imploding.

Alec slowly looks up meeting Magnus' gaze once again. "But, i-if you are really o-okay with just going for a walk...then uh, would you mind walking me home," Alec manages to say surprising both himself and Magnus. After the initial shock a smile breaks across Magnus' face and it is safe to say that Magnus' chest is also feeling quite fluttery.

"That sounds lovely Alexander."

This time Alec is the one to lead Magnus down the tree, although there is no hesitation from Magnus to follow. Magnus and Alec start weaving through the web of streets and Magnus gets the impression Alec is leading him through a longer route than he would normally take. Magnus is correct in thinking so as Alec is stalling wanting to make his time with Magnus last even just a little bit longer. The two boys keep their topics of chatter on the light side, mostly of what torture their various profs are putting them through before midterms. It takes them about 15 minutes to reach Alec's place where they are met with an awkward stand still on what to do next.

"I still have some time before I need to get ready...do you uh want to uh c-come in a-and have tea," Alec asks the ground more than Magnus based on wear his eyes are resting.

Magnus' grin widens and he can't help the mischievous glint in his eyes despite the understanding he needs to take it slow with Alec. There is something about Alec that is driving Magnus crazy, just something that makes Alec irresistible with his adorable awkward manner. The way Alec shyly looks up at Magnus from under his eyelashes. How unsure he is about himself despite being the magical combination of tall, dark, and handsome.

"I would love some tea," Magnus speaks with ease despite the excitement bubbling in him.

Alec blushes, but the uncertainty that was blatant on his face melts into relief and joy. He walks up to his apartment door and fumbles for his keys. He can't bring himself to look at Magnus as he finally gets his keys from his pocket, unlocks the door, and walks into his apartment. Even as Alec turns around still holding the door to welcome Magnus in he refuses to lift his eyes. Magnus walks through the threshold eyeing Alec's apartment and walks in just far enough to clear the door and Alec. Well almost far enough. As Alec closes the door his arm brushes Magnus which makes Magnus smirk, but has Alec's face burning. It takes Alec a moment of facing the door to calm down and turn around. Alec leans against the door for support and brings his gaze up to Magnus'.

 **That's all for this chapter! The next few chapters will be longer! I am about to get into a whole bunch of stuff with this story! Hope you stick around!**

 **Tootles,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So recently I noticed that my computer is auto-correcting the word 'is' to 'his' and it is so annoying! I have it fixed now though. Anyway sorry if I miss a few when editing! I am constantly editing the chapters. No story changes though just grammar and such. Anyway as promised this chapter is longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I can wish all I want, but I still don't own these characters :'(**

 **You ready for this!**

Magnus' breath hitches as he looks at Alec ever so teasingly leaning against the door with his arms behind him. When Alec looks up at him it is like all the excitement Magnus is feeling is about to boil over. All Magnus wants to do is stock up to the gorgeous blue eyed boy cup his chin in his hand pull Alec's presumably soft lips to his own while simultaneously pressing Alec's body to his pushing to get closer. Naturally none of this happens. Alec feeling the rising tension looks back down and walks away from the door heading for the kitchen. For a moment Magnus thinks Alec felt nothing that he just did. However, Alec too flustered for the usage of words takes a hold of one of Magnus' hands and uses it to steer Magnus to the kitchen. Magnus partially stumbles with his first step for being slightly in shock of Alec's actions. Alec doesn't seem to be short of surprises Magnus thinks to himself.

To Magnus' dismay Alec releases his hand only a few steps later as they reach the small kitchen. Magnus sits himself down at a stool on the outside of the kitchen on the other side of the counter dividing the kitchen and the rest of the apartment. As he waits while Alec prepares the tea he takes in everything that Alec is doing. He watches how Alec relaxes as he gathers what needs, finding comfort in the routine. Each movement that Alec makes is with certainty. The only part Alec hesitates on is the second mug he is going to grab. He seemed to have gone for a certain mug, but is now hesitating slightly before grabbing the mug next to it. Magnus wonders if Alec often has tea with his sister and how the mug Alec was about to choose must be Izzy's favourite.

As Alec waits for the water to heat Magnus looks around the apartment from where he sits. Alec's apartment has walls that must be the original paint from when he moved in as they are an off white. The furniture is all towards the modern side and lacks Alec's personality. However Magnus finds himself smiling at how Alec's laptop is resting on the couch and his textbooks tossed on the coffee table, couch and floor. How he only has two framed pictures, Magnus assumes the one is of Izzy and Max, and the other of the three of them laughing. Magnus hopes he will soon see Alec's laugh in person because based off the picture it can fill a room with warmth. It is these small things that lent insight to Magnus on how Alec is like on his own. Magnus also catches that there is a cactus sitting on the deep window pain from across the room.

"Izzy gave that to me when I first moved in here," Alec suddenly spoke. Apparently he had been watching Magnus looking around.

"Sorry," Magnus asks caught of guard.

"The cactus, it was a house warming gift from Izzy. She figured with me being busy with school I would negelate a plant and it would die quickly. But Izzy being Izzy insisted that I must have some form of nature in my apartment," Alec gives a shrug once he is finished.

Magnus isn't sure how to take what Alec just said. No because it is anything remarkable in itself, but merely because it took him by surprise. He didn't think Alec was watching him as closely as he was watching Alec. Magnus feels a small twinge of pride that Alec seems to relaxing around him so quickly. Although Alec is still rather shy, he was immensely more shy the first time they met.

Alec sees the smile playing with Magnus' otherwise neutral features and wonders what is so special about Izzy getting him a cactus. He doesn't get it and instead diverts his attention to preparing the tea as it is something he knows what he is doing with. Alec pours the hot water from the kettle and a delicate aroma drafts its way up from the steeping tea. He places a mug in front of Magnus and then finds himself a seat at the end of the counter.

"So you are seeing your parents today," Magnus asks slowly as he knowingly approaches forbidden ground.

"Yes, it seems they have business in the area and decided to take this time to speak to Izzy and I," Alec says somewhat reluctantly, but being honest with himself he could use someone to talk to. "The house Izzy lives at and where I onced lived with her is originally from when my parents were here regularly for work. Something of a second home I guess. This was all before Izzy was born. I don't remember it much from back then other than it was much more cold."

"But they still get business in the area from time to time," Magnus is still treading lightly letting Alec decide how much he is going to share with him.

"Hmm, yes though it isn't often. Likely doing a favour for someone they must keep a good name with."

"How long are they staying."

"Just a few days by the sounds of it. Hopefully not too long or it will be hard on Izzy. I would offer for her to stay here, but that would be offensive to my parents."

"Is everything so political with your family," Magnus let slip and mentally kicks himself for being so blunt. Luckily Alec doesn't take it any differently than any other comment. It is true after all.

"You have no idea," Alec states although it won't be long before he realises he never knew the extant his family is involved with politics. "How about you? What is your family like?"

The two men look at each other for a moment. For the first time it is Magnus that is the one to look down even though it is only for a moment. Still as Magnus' gaze rises again he looks straight ahead rather than towards Alec and has the look of being far away.

"My parents, they treated me like a prince. They were always so warm and loving. At least until I was about fifteen, and uh," Magnus has to pause for a second to clear his throat as it is too tight from stress as brings up painful memories. "W-...when I was fifteen I had my first boyfriend. I had a couple girlfriends before than and my parents gave no mind to it. Heh, it was a different story when they found out I had a boyfriend though. The relationship ended right away as neither of us were ready to deal with my less than accepting parents." Magnus focuses back to the present and looks at Alec. "It wasn't long after that I started going to Achilles for consult. By the time I was sixteen I was renting an apartment from Achilles. I would pay my rent in cash until I was old enough to legally rent."

"Is that the same apartment that you live in now," Alec asks and Magnus just nods. "It's amazing how much Achilles has done for you. I had no idea… I-I am so s-sorry you went through that," Alec is choking the last part out as he fights the tears that want to make there way out.

Magnus shakes his head and gives Alec a small smile. "We all have our journeys Alexander. This one has been mine, but there is much more to come." Magnus and Alec look at each for what seems like a long time until Alec looks away and sees the time on the oven.

"Oh shit! Uh, sorry Magnus I have to get ready to go," Alec says while quickly standing up making the stool he had been sitting in whine as it is pushed back. "Pl-please continue drinking your tea. I-I have to get ready!

And with that Alec darts down the hall and around a corner to an unseen part of his apartment leaving Magnus alone. Magnus looks down at his full cup of tea and lifts it to his lips to start sipping away at it. His thoughts are still on his early teen years and how much Achilles helped him out. The next time he sees Achilles he will have to make it clear to him how grateful he is, but most of all he will have to put in more effort on visiting the cafe more often.

Magnus's attention is brought back to Alec as he hears him get ready in the other part of the apartment. He really must be in a hurry as Magnus can hear what is presumably the closet door opening and slamming shut as well as several drawers. By the time Alec is ready Magnus is done his tea, which is really for the best because he would have dropped the mug in shock once Alec made his way back in view. Instead he simply stares at Alec with his jaw slacked to the point of his lips partially open, but still far from his mouth being gapingly open.

Alec had been wearing dark jeans, a worn down sweater, with a pair of of tattered Converse. Now however, Alec is wearing a dark blue knitted sweater, a pair of khaki coloured pants, loafers, and his hair is neatly combed. He went from someone who didn't want to be noticed to someone who asked for everyone to turn their heads. Magnus is completely awestruck by the change, until he remembers on why Alec performed a whole makeover. He is putting on a front for his parents and the thought makes Magnus' stomach turn. He doesn't want Alec to go through the same thing as he did, but this isn't the answer.

"I really must be going," Alec says to Magnus with clear regret that their time together is parting.

Magnus sighs. "I understand."

Alec guides Magnus to the door, opening it for him, and locks it after them. Alec turns around to see Magnus looking at him. There is something different to how Magnus usually is. His features were still on the gentle side, but there seems to be something more behind them that Alec can't quite read.

"Until we meet again; I will be expecting your call." Magnus says and then turns to make his way back home. Alec wants to call out to him and ask him what is wrong, but the pressing time prevents him from doing so. Instead he makes his way to Izzy's place.

"You're late."

"Hello mother. It is nice to see you."

"Come now, your father and your sister are waiting in the other room."

Alec follows his mother to the parlour where surely Izzy and his father are seated waiting for his arrival. Izzy gets up at once to go hug her brother as a welcome despite seeing him not that long ago. Their mother, Maryse, makes her way to a throne like chair.

"Hello son, it has been too long," Robert, Alec and Izzy's father, says affectionately, but makes no effort in getting up from his place.

"Hello father. It has indeed been a long time."

"Please the two of you find a sitting," Maryse asks of her children.

Alec and Izzy sit themselves on a sofa so close to each that their legs were touching. Neither of them have a good feeling by their parents sudden need to address them. Usually when they have business in the area they will stay a night at Izzy's, but would do nothing to company either of their children.

"Where is Max," Alec asks. When Alec is in the presence of his parents he never looks away, but keeps their eye contact the whole time not trusting them enough to look away.

"He is back at the manor. The nanny is with him. We didn't want to pull him from his studies," Robert answers his son. Alec just nods in response. He can't help but wish Max were here, it has been almost a year since he has seen his beloved little brother.

"Now your father and I would like to discuss with you two, especially you Alexander, the business we have in the area the next few days," Maryse gets right to business as pure usual. Alec and Izzy glance at each without turning their heads. "Alexander as you know, you are almost done your first year of university. It is time you start building an image for yourself." Alec's stomach drops, he doesn't like where this is going. Izzy leans against him just enough to assure Alec she is there for him. "It is particularly important to keep up a good image when you are practising law if you want to be recognised."

"I am not interested in playing politics mother," Alec says firmly directly looking at his mother when he speaks.

"You will play politics, as you word it, if you care to get anywhere in this field you have chosen for yourself." Alec's stare turns into a slight glare. Izzy scoffs quietly knowing it is ridiculous to say Alec has chosen to study law for himself. "Do you have anything to say young lady?"

"Not at all mother dearest," Izzy says the last word in a breathy voice having it sound like a hiss. This earns her a glare from her mother, but Maryse doesn't push the matter having more important topics to discuss.

"Your father and I have a meeting at the Branwell Law Firm," Maryse states focusing her attention back to Alec. "We will be meeting with Mr. Branwell himself in discussion of a marriage between you Alexander and his daughter, Lydia Branwell."

Alec froze, he knows if he moves he will go straight for his still healing arm. Izzy takes his hand in her own holding it tight.

"Mother you can't be serious! This will ruin Alec's life!"

"It will do anything, but ruin his life. It will give him a respectable image in his profession and show his level of commitment even as a student," Maryse hisses back at her daughter.

"Marriage is for those in love!"

"Until you grow up and learn how the world works as well as the meaning of responsibility young lady I suggest you keep quiet and learn your place!"

"That is enough mother," Alec exclaims snapping out of his frozen state. It is one thing how his mother treats him, but he will not allow her to talk to Izzy that way. "You can not be mad at Izzy because her compassion gets her to protect her brother."

"Please everyone calm down," Robert making his feeble attempt to step in. Everyone remains as tense as before he spoke, but they refrain from lashing out at each other. "Tomorrow's meeting will only be between Mr. Branwell your mother and myself to talk of the practicality of the marriage. The next day you Alexander will join us and if that goes well then the following day Lydia will join us as well."

"I can't believe you two," Izzy says coldly then gets up from her place on the couch letting go of Alec's hand and leaves the parlour. Alec gives his parents one last glare then follows Izzy's actions.

Alec finds Izzy in her room pacing from frustration. She doesn't stop as Alec enters the room. Alec closes the door to Izzy's room and watches her for a moment as he tries to gather the words to say to her.

"Izzy.."

"Alec don't. Don't come here trying to comfort me when the horrible thing is happening to you," Izzy stops pacing trying to collect herself so she can provide strength for Alec rather than the other way around. She goes up to Alec and hugs him. "You can't go through with it big brother. You just can't."

Izzy's actions are too much for Alec as they provide him the okay to let go of his act of strength. He leans into Izzy's embrace his head resting on her shoulder and lets out a cry.

"I-I don't know what to do Izzy."

"I know Alec, but if you go through with this marriage they cooked up you will never be happy."

Suddenly Alec can't take it anymore. He doesn't want to be told what he can and can't do, what is and isn't good for him, from others. He is done with it all, he just wants to be on his own and figure things out for himself. He removes himself from Izzy's arms and heads for the door.

"Alec!"

"Please Izzy not now. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but this is something I need to figure out on my own."

Alec leaves Izzy standing there. Izzy's feels increasingly worried for Alec, but she does not follow him. She knows Alec won't listen to her until he comes to his own conclusion and even then he will only listen if his conclusion matches hers.

Alec starts making his way home, his anxiety is reaching to the point where he can't breath. He needs to calm done. He stops walking and puts his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He needs to figure this out by himself, but how is he going to do that?

Magnus is at home lounging on his couch with a fluff ball known as Chairman Meow resting on his chest. He is watching the history channel on a series that follows a group of modern day treasure hunters. He has been in a relaxed mood ever since he got home from Alexander's apartment. He had told the Chairman all about his time with the boy and how he thinks that there can really be something there. The Chairman put the same amount of energy and focus in the conversation as any other, which wasn't much. Now as Magnus watches a group of people decipher puzzles and riddles to find the rumoured treasure he finds himself thinking of Alexander again. He can't help, but feel a little worried about him as he recalls the transformation he made for his parents. There is no way Alexander is being honest with his parents about who he is and knows based of what the boy has shared with him so far it will likely not go well one way or another.

As Magnus thinks about the struggles Alexander must be going through and the future ones that have yet to come when he hears his phone go off. He pats around for it and Chairman Meow groans in protest at the shifting surface below him. Magnus realises by the second ring that he left his phone in his jacket from before much to his surprise. Usually his phone is never off his person at least not for long. He gets up and an angry Chairman scampers away to a new place to rest. By the time Magnus gets to his jacket the fourth ring has sounded and by the time he reaches the phone the person on the other side has given up and the phone is once again mute. Magnus checks the phone log to see who had called. It is an unrecognised number and he almost thinks nothing of it, but than he thinks again.

"Alexander!"

Magnus quickly calls the number back. Surely it was Alexander that had called as Magnus is immediately met with an out of service recording followed by Alexander's voicemail. Magnus hangs up before the recording of Alexander's voice is over. Magnus gets a bad feeling about this. Why would Alexander turn off his phone right after trying to call him. Not to mention he is supposed to be visiting with his parents. Magnus decides he will go over to Alexander's place even just to see if he is alright. He throws on his jacket, grabs his keys from a hook on the back of the front door and starts to leave, but not without bidding the Chairman a goodbye first. Then he rush his way to Alexander's.

 **Wow okay so this chapter took me awhile to write the first part since I knew where I wanted to go with it, but wasn't sure how I was going to get there. Once I did though it took no time :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time,**

 **PinKFyulongDragon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi! This one has a lot going on emotion wise. Hope you're ready because I am having no mercy on people's feels with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: :'(**

 **Enjoy!**

By the third ring the desperate boy is panicking and by the fourth ring he is done making a fool of himself. Why did he think Magnus would actually pick up his phone! Even if he did pick up what does he expect from him; that somehow by talking to him all the answers he needed would be answered. Well they are answered now as far as the boy is considered, he isn't wanted by anyone, he is nothing more than a pawn for his parents to rule over. Infact he may aswell marry some girl he doesn't know and cannot love in a way that a husband should. Maybe then he can prove to be useful.

The boy seeing this marriage his parents are planning to arrange for him as his inevitability he starts hyperventilating. Everything about the marriage goes against who the boy is. His mother stated he needs it for his reputation as a future lawyer, the boy doesn't even want to be a lawyer. The marriage is being arranged from nothing more than politics, the boy believes marriage belongs to those in undeniable love. The boy will be arranged to marry a woman, he has never once been attracted to women and never will be no matter the circumstance. He feels like he is being swallowed whole, his entire body shaking as his mind rejects the future ahead of him. He feels dizzy, sick and has no cure for it as he had left his razor blade in the pants he had been wearing earlier in the day. The sickly boy falls to his hands and knees and hovers his head over the grass lawn beside the sidewalk he is on. He tries to cough up the contents of his stomach hoping he can release some of this overwhelming heaviness he is feeling. Nothing comes up. He shoves two fingers in his mouth and it is enough to gag and spit up bile, but nothing more. Frustrated the boy cries out leaning his head to the cold damp grass leaving him in a loose fetal position. He continues to cry rocking slightly as the motion soothes his aching self. The constant rocking is enough to lull his rampaging emotions. His cries cease and after a moment he slowly brings himself back up on his feet despite not feeling any less heavy. His next action is the only one he can think of doing. He heads to his sanctuary and seeks wisdom in the tranquility of an old oak.

_ooOoOoo_

Magnus is struggling in moving no faster than something that resembles a power walk. He is worried about Alexander, but also knows he is probably over reacting. Alexander has been shy since the beginning after all and calling Magnus is a big step for him, that is most likely Alexander turned off his phone not wanting to get caught by Magnus. As much as Magnus tries to reassure himself of this he can't help but feel that there is something wrong. What if Alexander's parents found out about his sexuality and it didn't go well. That thought makes Magnus' stomach drop and his pace quickens. If the case is that Alexander has been outed than he knows all too well that Alexander could use someone understanding by his side right now.

As Magnus weaves his way through the dark streets he is about to pass the turnoff that leads to the old courtyard and stops for a moment. Alexander seems to use the courtyard and more specifically the old tree as a hide out. If he is upset about something he may very well be there trying to think things through. Magnus starts heading for the courtyard, it isn't far off the path to Alexander's place anyway. As Magnus approaches the entrance of the courtyard he sees a figure sprinting towards the oak.

"Alexander! Wait," Magnus calls out and the figure pauses and then slowly turns around.

"Magnus," Alexander asks Magnus in a weak voice that can only be made from a breaking spirit.

"Yes Alexander it is me. Please tell me what's wrong." Alexander nods, but does nothing more. Magnus' heart squeezes as it confirms he had been right to worry. Something has happened to this beautiful but fragile boy and it makes Magnus want to cry. "Why don't we sit at a ledge of the remaining wall. I don't think it would be wise to climb a tree at this darkened hour."

Magnus starts walking towards one of the lower parts of the wall. Alexander being closer to the wall reaches it first. He does not sit on the ledge though, but instead slides done it sitting on the ground feeling the need for all of the support the surfaces can provide him. Magnus can't help but see how broken down Alexander is and hates the one responsible for Alexander's state despite not knowing who that is.

When Magnus reaches Alexander's side he bends down, sits and shifts a little to a more comfortable position. Magnus is now close enough to see Alexander's face despite the darkness of the night. Alexander's eyes are slightly swollen from crying and has enough tears in his eyes now to start crying again at any moment. His face seems pale as if the life inside him has been drained out. Magnus wants nothing more than to comfort the man next to him. He reaches his hand up to Alexander's face, caress his check and strokes with his thumb. The action is a magic spell that has Alexander release all of his emotions at once, balling without any hesitation. Magnus removes his hand from Alexander's face and wraps both arms around him pulling him to his chest. Alexander cries against Magnus' chest for several minutes until he has no more tears left to shed.

"What has happened that has devastated you so Alexander," Magnus asks gently in a low soothing voice still holding Alexander to his chest.

"M-my p-parents they-they," Alexander stops for a moment to try and regulate his breathing. "They are a-arranging a m-m-marriage for m-" Alexander can't finish the last word, but he doesn't have too.

"Fuck…" Magnus slips out speaking to himself as he tries to process what Alexander has just told him. He feels Alexander bury his face deeper against his chest and Magnus hugs him tighter.

"I don't know what to do," Alexander says and Magnus deciphers the muffled words. Magnus lets go of Alexander so he can lift up his chin having their faces be level with one anothers. He waits of Alexander to look him in the eyes.

"You do what is right for you and you alone Alexander," Magnus says this as sternly as he can, but it still isn't enough to mask some of the pleading behind his words. Alexander deserves more than to be a pawn in his parents' politics.

"How a-am I supposed to know what i-is right," Alexander whimpers his voice warning that he is on the edge of tears again as he searches Magnus' face intensely for the answer.

"By letting go of the obligations that have been placed on you and start living by your heart," Magnus says truly believing his words, but can't help regret them as he watches the pain they cause Alexander.

"A-all my l-life I have done everything, EVERYTHING to please my parents no matter what that meant for me. How am I supposed to j-just change. C-can I change and still keep the a-appearance I h-have made for my parents' sakes?"

"Alexander lying to your parents about who you are is just another way of lying to yourself. If you really want to live freely you must be honest about who you are no matter of those around you."

"Do I even know who I am? I have never questioned who I am before, only followed who I was told to be," Alexander keeps his eye contact with Magnus as if Magnus could tell him who he is. Magnus places his hand on Alexander's cheek and strokes it again. Alexander leans into the soothing motion finding comfort in it.

"Maybe this is your time to learn," Magnus offers still stroking Alexander's cheek. Alexander closes his eyes feeling completely calmed by the stroking motion.

"Y-you think so," Alexander says in a breathy voice looking up at Magnus once again leaning forward slightly as he does.

"Yes," Magnus returns in just as breathy voice as Alexander, but he isn't looking into Alexander's eyes anymore. He is staring at Alexander's lips wanting nothing more than to connect them with his. Magnus starts to slowly lean forward stopping only centimetres away from Alexander's lips their foreheads connecting. He waits a moment to give Alexander a chance to resist, but instead gets an impatient nudge from Alexander against his forehead. That is all Magnus needs and he quickly presses his lips against Alexander's. Alexander's breath hitches and his body tenses as he is taken off guard on Magnus' sudden change in pace, but quickly relaxes into the kiss as its ecstasy starts taking over. The kiss is gentle, but eagar. It isn't long before Magnus traces his tongue along Alexander's bottom lip asking for entry. Alexander opens his mouth although a bit shyly, it is enough for Magnus to start exploring his mouth and it isn't long before their tongues are tangling as Alexander loses his stubborn shyness to the growing pleasure of the kiss. Just as Magnus is about to pull away briefly to allow the two of them some air, Alexander suddenly pushes away with deep concern and confusion painting his face.

"I-I a-am sorry. I-I a-am s-s-so sorry," Alexander stammers out as a fresh set of tears start making their way down his face. "I just- I don't kno- I- I can't d-do t-this."

Alexander can't look at Magnus, he can't stay any longer, he can't be near him any longer and quickly scrambles to his feet. As soon as he makes it onto his feet he flees leaving Magnus alone. What just happened, Magnus thinks to himself coming up with no answers.

_ooOoOoo_

The boy runs as fast as he can as if he can run away from the confusion he is feeling itself. Too much has been happening at once and the boy doesn't know what to do. Izzy caught him self-harming again. His parents want him to marry some girl he doesn't know. He kissed the guy that he likes, but pulled away once fear triggered and he was scared of what he was confirming with that kiss before he made any decisions on anything. And now he is running, running from his sanctuary he never quite made it to, running from his parents expectations, running from his potentially, but so obviously, true self, and running right to the only way he knew how too cure it all.

The boy runs all the way home not stopping once, opens the door as soon as he can, slams the door closed not bothering to lock it, throws his keys off to the side somewhere, pulls off his knitted sweater tossing it on the floor as well, and heads straight to his room where he left his other pair of pants and thus the cure. The boy fumbles with the pants until he gets the razor. He brings the blade to the centre of his chest, the source of where the pain is coming from, and begins to slice over and over.

 _Please, Please! Replace this pain with a pain that has proven to be able to heal. I am done with this ghosting pain that seeps its way into me without my permission. Let that pain bleed out of me as I replace it with another._

 **So yea that got heavy quickly. Sorry for broken hearts! Maybe next time I will mend them ;) Maybe.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **-PinkFyulongDragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: To mend or not to mend…. Well only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I mean this is published on a website called fanfiction, it is pretty self explanatory.**

 **Enjoy \\('0 u 0')/**

Izzy is sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of, well it is supposed to be hashbrowns and scrambled eggs, but what it is now is unidentifiable. She still eats her food too stubborn to admit that just maybe she isn't meant to cook….anything. She places her fork down on the half empty plate as she tries calling her brother for what seems to be the hundredth time this day. The phone calls out, but is met with another out of service message.

"Angel damnit Alec, turn on that damn phone of yours," Izzy hisses at the phone as if that will be enough for her voice to reach Alec's. It is now almost ten a.m. and Maryse and Robert will be home anytime now expecting Alec to be waiting for them.

Izzy picks up her fork again ready to shovel through the substances on her plate. Just as she is about to sacrifice her taste buds to her stubbornness she hears the door opening and footsteps entering the house. Izzy puts down her fork as she awaits her parents.

"Where is Alexander," Maryse asks Izzy looking around the room, but not once at her.

"I am not sure…"

"Not sure? He was supposed to be here waiting for our arrival. I trusted you to notify him of this after his disappearance last night," Maryse informs her not hiding her disapproval.

"I have tried contacting all day. He does not have his phone on," Izzy retorts through gritted teeth.

"Only today? You should have contacted him last night when I asked you to."

Izzy just glares at her mother. How can she be so cold. She has no idea what she is putting Alec through, or if she does she doesn't care. Izzy gets up from where she is standing and starts to walk to the foyer.

"Where do you think you are going young lady," Maryse exclaims to Izzy's turned back. Izzy turns her head slightly, just enough to let Maryse understand she is about to address her.

"I am going to check on my big brother. I am worried about him. At least one of us needs to be," Izzy's voice is cold yet at the same time rimming with the vibrations of emotions she is trying to hold back. She walks out the door leaving her mother and her unfinished pile of burnt mush behind.

_ooOoOoo_

Izzy grabs her key to Alec's apartment from her jacket pocket as she nears the door. She puts the key in the lock and turns it to find the door is already unlocked. Izzy wonders if Alec really does have Magnus over for company and that is why he is ignoring calls. Izzy knocks on the door not wanting to intrude on the boys.

"Alec?" Izzy waits a moment longer, but receives no response. She slowly turns the handle of the door and pushes it open. She steps in and closes the door as she looks around the apartment. Izzy sees Alec's sweater on the floor, a chip in the wall with Alec's keys resting on the floor just below it, and two mugs on the counter at the kitchen. Izzy smirks a little, she didn't think Alec had it in him if she is being honest. Then her features turn a bit more disgruntled as she wonders what she will be walking into. This is not something she wants to intrude upon, but she is left with no choice. She walks towards the hall and sees that Alec's bedroom door is open. She averts her eyes from the door as she gets closer to it then stops just before reaching it. She knocks on the wall since the door isn't an option.

"Alec, it's Izzy. Look you need to talk to mom and dad okay?" Izzy still doesn't get any response and starts to feel annoyed. She makes her way to the bedroom door again. "Look Alec I-

That is when Izzy sees Alec. He is laying on the ground shirtless, blood smeared all over his chest and staining the carpet, and a razor blade in his limp hand. Izzy runs over to her brother, kneels by his head and pulls his head into her lap.

"Alec! Awake up! Please Alec, you promised! You pr-promi-" Izzy can't continue as she chokes on the building emotions in her throat. Her tears flow as two rivers only meeting at her chin then dripping down onto Alec's hair. Izzy gets her cell phone from her pocket and dials for the ambulance.

"You have reached the emergency number, please state your emergency."

"My brother h-he isn't w-waking up. H-he c-cut - there is s-so much b-blood."

"Please try to remain calm ma'am. Is your brother still breathing?" Izzy swallows before answering so she can speak more clearly.

"Y-yes, but it is weak," Izzy manages to say with a thick throat.

"Okay. I am going to send an ambulance your way. Can you tell me where you are?"

Izzy gives the emergency worker on the phone Alec's address and waits for the paramedics. It takes them 20 minutes to arrive and Izzy reluctantly moves off to the side to make room for the paramedics. Izzy watches everything they are doing as they analysis her brother, but isn't able to take anything in. She can't help but feel that this is her fault. She knew Alec was having trouble and relying on harming himself again like he had in highschool. She shouldn't have let him go off on his own last night knowing how distrot he had been. She could have stopped this if she had just stayed with him. One of the paramedics starts talking to her and Izzy struggles to focus on what he is saying-

"-to join us staying by your brother's side in the Ambulance to the hospital?" Izzy nods catching enough to understand that she is joining Alec in the vehicle.

_ooOoOoo_

Robert is sitting on the sofa in the parlour with Maryse sitting in the chair she sat in the previous night and the two of them are discussing the marriage meeting they were at earlier.

"It went extremely well and I see no issue of Alexander impressing Mr. Branwell," Maryse states without doubt.

"Yes. And the Branwell's have always done this family well. If Alexander is going to be arranged into a marriage I am happy to entrust the Branwell's to be the partnering family."

"I agree. However if Alexander is this aloof tomorrow as he is being today then he will jeopardize all of our efforts and his chance as well. I just hope he quickly comes around and sees how smart this marriage is for him."

"Yes...but is a _smart_ marriage really what is best for him," Robert lets loose revealing his own wavering feelings.

"Oh no. Not you too Robert. I get enough of that from Isabelle and certainly don't need it from you."

Robert makes no effort to respond to his wife's last statement. He is deciding what to do know that the conversation between himself and his wife has passed when his phone starts to ring. He reaches over to the table beside the sofa where he had earlier placed his phone. Once his phone is cradled in his palm he looks at the screen to see who is calling.

"It's Isabelle, she must have gotten in touch with Alexander," Robert reports to his wife then answers the demanding phone. "Hello?"

Maryse watches her husband listen to their daughter on the line. Robert's face ashens shortly after he picked up the phone with his ensuring 'hello.' By the time Izabelle is done talking Robert feels cold, sick, and heartbroken all jumbled together to a fogging numbness.

"We will come immediately," Robert says in tone that reflects how numb he is feeling and then hangs up the phone. He looks Maryse in the eyes and reveals to her what was just revealed to him. "Izzy found Alexander in a pool of his own blood. It seems he had cut himself several times with a razor. Although the amount of blood he lost isn't fatal it was enough for him to lose consciousness." Robert words are monotone still not able to bring his emotions forward.

_ooOoOoo_

Izzy is sitting in a chair beside the bed Alec was put in once there was one available. She has one of her hands holding Alec's and the other bent with her resting head on it near Alec's leg. She watches her brother rest waiting for the moment where she gets to see a conscious Alec again. Realistically it isn't that long ago she was on her way to Alec's place, but the shock of finding him and everything else that came with it has Izzy drained of energy and she finds herself fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Alexander…" a sorrow whisper breaks the silence.

Izzy looks up to see her father walking over to where her and Alec are. It isn't difficult to see the pain stained on her father's face and Izzy's stomach drops lower than it was already feeling despite not knowing how that could even be possible. She watches as her father stops at Alec's bedside and reaches out to caress his head, stroking his hair. Tears leak their way down Robert's face and Izzy stands up, hurries around the bed, and hugs her father. Robert wraps one arm around her, not wanting to break the contact of the hand that is stroking Alec's hair, and buries his face on the top of Izzy's head. They stay like that for a long moment finding strength in each other's presence.

"This is all my fault. I pressured him into this idea of marriage and n-now," Robert's voice cracks and he doesn't try to continue. Izzy pulls back from him shaking her head.

"We are all to blame. None of us were there for him," Izzy says cutting wounds in Robert's and her own hearts with her words. Izzy looks towards her brother, her face turned to stone as she is about to ask her father a question she already knows the answer to. "Where is mother?" Robert hesitates before answering.

"She is at the house speaking with Mr. Branwell about postponing the meetings."

"She isn't even in the building," Izzy scoffs. "And what is she going to say, 'my son cut himself to the point of being hospitalized because I chose to marry him to your daughter instead of thinking about what is bes-"

"Enough Isabelle," Robert snaps at her then watches as the tears flood down his daughter's face. Izzy goes to sit back down this time burying her face in her crossed arms next to her brother's head.

_ooOoOoo_

Alec lets out a deep sigh as he feels himself waking up. He is not looking forward to talking to his parents about the marriage meetings. He knows he will receive the pitying, disappointed, and disapproving look that has been mastered by Izzy all day from her to look forward to. He loves Izzy to death, but she doesn't understand the pressure of the expectations that are on him. He needs for her to accept whatever he decides to do because he truly doesn't think he could do it without her support no matter what it is. Alec slowly opens his eyes forfeiting any part of him that wants to just lay in bed and not deal with anything. As his eyes open he first notices how bright the room is. He keeps the blackout curtains in his room lowered 24/7. His eyes begin to focus and adjust to the bright, pale lighting. Confusion and fear hits him all at once. Where is he? This isn't his room. Then Alec recalls the night before the blood draining from his face.

"Alec," Izzy says breaking into tears of relief missing Alec flinch since he had not yet notice her right beside him. He turns his head to where Izzy's voice had come from and ends up bumping her nose with his as he finds her face right beside his head. He chuckles lightly, but it quickly fades.

"Izzy I-...I almost broke my promise," Alec speaks no louder than a whisper and goes to turn his head away from Izzy ashamed that his actions have hurt Izzy. Izzy reaches out to Alec caressing his face preventing him from turning completely away and places her forward on his.

"Don't apologize. Not now," Izzy breath's and Alec feels the tears falling on him making his stomach knot. "I am just so relieved you didn't break the promise." Alec strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers then Izzy leans back and throws on a big stupid grin on her face. Alec can't help notice the mischievous and prideful glint in her eyes. "I have something for you!"

Izzy grabs a cloth bag that was hiding under her chair and hands it to Alec. Alec goes to sit up, but is stopped quickly by the pain in his chest. Izzy points to the remote for the bed and Alec gives a weak smile before altering the angle of the bed to a more upright position. Alec peers into the bag and his eyebrows shoot way up as he begins to pull out the object that has been residing in it. Alec is now face to face with a teddy bear that appears to be homemade. He looks up at Izzy with nothing but questions. Izzy's grin turns a bit sheepish to Alec's surprise although truthfully it is such a slight shift that he only sees it because he knows Izzy too well to be fooled.

"Do you remember when you were eight and were in the hospital because you came down with the flu and a high fever?"

"Vaguely."

"Well I guess you were pretty delirious for a good chunk of it with the fever. Anyway the hospital had stuffed animals that are made and donated by a local church for sick children. One of the nurses gave you one, but mom made you give it back saying men don't need stuffed animals to stay strong. You were really upset. So I had explained this to the nurse taking care of you know and she let me pick out a one for you. So now you have one!"

Izzy's smile is triumphant and Alec can't help but to return it. Alec can't help but think that it is so like Izzy to do something to help out in any way that provides some level of rebellion. Alec chuckles, but once again it fades away quickly. It is only now that Alec is realising the lack of his parents presence.

"Where are mom and dad," Alec asks Izzy and her smile falls.

"Dad was here earlier, but they are both back at the manor now. Apparently they had something to attend since they had to-...well they had to make some arrangements to their schedules," Izzy tells Alec pitty reaching her eyes. Alec doesn't want to see Izzy look at him like that. He hugs the bear to his chest and gives Izzy a warm smile.

"Thank you Izzy. This is a perfect gift."

 **Sorry that this is such a filler chapter but it had to be done to set up other things and help prevent loopholes….so yea fill things….'cause filler chapter...**

 **Tune in next time**

 **-PinkFyulongDragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, okay I shall mend hearts. I just need to go to the fanmacy (get it, like fan pharmacy. I know, bad. This is why I don't do comedy folks), and get the supplies to mend such hearts. So stick around until the end of the chapter and you will find your heart is on its way to healing. I'm going to shut up now and let the story speak for itself.**

 **Disclaimer: O-Own...I am not familiar with the concept...**

 **Enjoy!**

Alec is asked to stay at the hospital overnight to ensure that no unexpected complications occur. He just really wants to go home and sleep in his own bed. He's never liked sleeping in any bed other than his own, but Izzy won't have it. Alec doesn't put up much of a fight, he can see how tired Izzy is from the strain he has put her through and he doesn't want to add any more to it.

"You should at least go home to sleep, Izzy," Alec persists. Izzy resolutely shakes her head at her brother .

"I'm staying right here with you."

"You don't even have a bed here."

"I'm not leaving your side," Izzy says as her eyes fall from looking at her brother to looking at her hands resting in her lap. Alec has never seen his sister look so weak and passive. "Please?"

Alec realizes she isn't telling him that she's staying like she would normally do, but begging that he won't push her away. Alec's chest tightens slightly, he's the one who caused Izzy to act like this and it will take time for her to fully trust him again. Alec reaches his hand up and gently brushes the hair away from Izzy's eyes that had fallen forward when she had bowed her head.

"Okay Izzy, you can stay. I wouldn't mind the company anyway." Izzy gives Alec a small, but warm smile then goes to ask a nurse for a spare pillow she may use. Alec tries to fight the drowsiness that is taking over his body, he is still recovering after all. He wants to wait for Izzy, maybe talk about old times to help lighten the situation, but he doesn't even stay awake long enough for her return. However, before his sleep is too deep for him to be aware of anything at all, he swears through his foggy state he can feel something cool and light rest on his shoulder, and an arm hug one of his own. Alec is the most at peace than he has been in a long, long time and rather than sleeping with a face of contortions brought on by nightmares, he sleeps with his face completely relaxed other than the small smile that makes its way to his lips.

_ooOoOoo_

Izzy is awoken by Alec's buzzing phone. She had made him turn it back on as soon as he was lucid enough to understand where he was and what was happening, but now is starting to regret that choice when she glances at the clock to find that it is 1am. She looks at Alec to find him to still be sleeping soundly, not the least bit bothered with the disturbance. Izzy sighs and reaches to get his phone and answer it, what if it was something important? She doesn't look at the caller ID as she answers the phone with a slurred sleepy 'Hello.' Much to her surprise, Izzy is met by an unfamiliar voice.

"No, I'm Alec's sister. He can't talk right now. He's been caught up with some, um, family matters...But if you want to leave a message with me I will pass it on to him later." The person on the other side of the phone declines the offer to leave a message, thanks Izzy, and hangs up. Izzy blinks once, then twice before she feels her tired body consume her confusion and she falls back to sleep after a slight stretch of the arms and back.

_ooOoOoo_

Magnus stares at his phone with a sorrowful expression. "Is he really going to go through with this marriage?" Magnus asks himself, but gets only a quiet meow and a rub on the legs by Chairman Meow in return. Magnus sighs, lifts up his cat and hugs him to his chest. "I really thought there was something to hope for with this him," Magnus whimpers, now speaking directly to his cat, and the Chairman bumps his head against Magnus' chin, nuzzling it affectionately. Magnus nuzzles back, and is grateful for this cat's comforting actions. He can use some comfort right now, and the thought gives him the idea and incentive to go get one of the best (second best) mochas in the world. Well, once the cafe is open that is. It is the middle of the night, after all. For now, Magnus settles for watching TV and cuddling up with Chairman Meow.

When Magnus gets to the small cafe the next day he doesn't bother going to the register, but instead heads straight for the long counter, plopping himself down on one of the stools. He sighs heavily and Achilles doesn't address him until he has a mocha prepared for the clearly, and rather dramatically, gloomy Magnus.

"What is wrong, my dear Magnus? I haven't seen you this down since before you moved into your apartment," Achilles says, used to Magnus' antics, but knows well enough that beneath all the drama there is always something genuine to them.

"I'm afraid I'm just at a standstill in my life," Magnus says with another deep sigh.

"This has to do with that boy you brought along before, doesn't it?" Magnus just shoots Achilles a look while sipping from his drink. This time it is Achilles who sighs. "Really Magnus, how long have I known you? The only time you aren't direct with what is bothering you is when it's a matter of the heart. So why don't you get on with it and tell me what's happened."

"Fine." Magnus puts down his drink and licks away the mocha on his lips before continuing. "It appears that Alexander's parents have cooked up an arranged marriage and it seems that he plans to follow through with it."

"Appears and seems? Have you tried confirming any of this with the boy himself?" Achilles asks raising one of his eyebrows.

"I heard about the marriage from Alexander himself," Magnus states matter of factly.

"And the part about him deciding to follow through with the wedding?" To this Magnus says nothing and takes another sip of his drink. "Magnus," Achilles says reproachfully.

"Okay, but I saw Alexander the other night and things were going well- or I thought so, since our tongues were tangled, but then he pushed me away, saying he couldn't do this." Magnus pauses to refill his lungs. "And then last night I called, but Izzy picked up his phone. Uh, Izzy is his sister, and says that he can't speak with me because he is dealing with family matters!"

Achilles wonders for a moment how Magnus can possibly talk so fast, or not pass out from lack of oxygen. "Magnus no matter what it may sound like, you need to actually talk to Alec about what is happening before jumping to conclusions."

"Achilles," Magnus whines, "What else can it possibly be?"

"And if he is really someone who can cause all of this grief, then I'll bet he's also worth fighting for." Magnus stiffens, lost for words, bringing a large grin to Achilles face as this so rarely happens. "You can't just give up because you are scared to face a rejection. If you truly like the boy, then you are just going to have to put yourself out there and let him know."

Magnus takes another swig of his mocha, suddenly wishing that it is liquor. "I am going to need to apply more glitter before I talk to Alexander." Achilles can't help the explosion of laughter that escapes him, his shoulders even shake when he sees Magnus' scowl.

_ooOoOoo_

Alec wakes with a stretch, which he quickly regrets and winces from the pain that emerges. He frowns a little, he's gone too far this time and naturally the effects are going to still be lingering. He searches for his phone to find it not where he had left it, but instead by a peacefully sleeping Izzy's head. He finds this strange and wonders what Izzy could have been up to, but lets it go for the moment, not wanting to wake her. Alec unlocks his phone and finds that he has no messages from his parents, which is expected, or from Magnus, which despite also being expected, more than a little hurts. Alec sighs as he recalls the last time he saw Magnus. What has he done? Magnus must be angry at him and, to be honest, Alec feels he has more than enough validation to be.

Izzy stirs, and then opens her eyes to see her brother looking at his phone with a sorrowful expression. "No messages from mom or dad?" Izzy asks, even though she can easily guess the answer. Alec shakes his head, but continues to look at his phone. With Izzy's mind now clearing from her sleepy daze she remembers the call from last night. "Hey someone called you at, like, 1a.m. last night." That gets Alec to snap his head up from his phone and lock in place towards Izzy, his eyes demanding an the explanation.

"W-who was it," Alec eagerly asks.

"Mmm, I don't know. I didn't check the caller ID and I didn't recognize the voice either," Izzy says, while eyeing Alec suspiciously. Was this that Magnus guy Alec had told her about? Izzy gets the confirmation she needs when she sees Alec's mortified face. I must have been Magnus. What exactly had Alec done to get him to call at such a late hour?

"You talked to him! What did you say?" Izzy tries to hide her amusement as she watches Alec go from disbelief to dead serious, and all for a guy.

"Nothing really. I said I was your sister, to clarify why I would pick up your phone, and that you couldn't pick up the phone due to family matters. I asked if he wanted to leave a mes-"

"Izzy you didn't," Alec says as he runs his hands over his face then through his hair in exasperation and distress. Izzy looks at him confused. It can't be that he would have preferred her saying why he really couldn't talk at that moment...Although she could have just said he had been sleeping...oops. Still, she doesn't get why this really changes anything and it wasn't exactly a lie either. Alec watches Izzy's confused face as she tries to figure out what she has done wrong, "Izzy, I told him about Lydia"

"Wait, what? How? When did you even get the chance? Is that what made you so upset? Oh, by the Angel Alec, I am so, so sorry," Izzy's face now matches the mortified face Alec had made earlier, as she realizes how Magnus must have taken what she told him.

"Izzy, I need to get out of here and make things right," Alec's insists, his voice filled with desperation.

"Okay," Izzy says simply, then leaves the room to track down a nurse and get Alec signed out. Alec changed into the clothes that Robert had retrieved from Alec's apartment before predictably disappearing from the situation. When Izzy comes back she tells Alec not to take off the hospital bracelet for another day, just in case anything happens, but other than that, gives him the okay to leave. She watches Alec's shoulders relax, and takes it as a sign that he has calmed down. "So does this mean you decided not to go through with the marriage," Izzy asks as the usual mischievous gleam returns to her smile.

"Fuck, Izzy, I don't know! Just get me out of here so I can go figure all of this out," Alec practically explodes, but his breathing is still easy and Izzy can see a playful smile on his face.

Once the siblings part ways Alec starts heading straight to Achilles' café, hoping Achilles will give him Magnus' address. He needs to talk things through with him. He feels he owes him that much.

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this one to you guys! I just started working full-time, but I am off on vacation for the first week of May so I will have lots of time to write!**

 **HUGE shoutout to the wonderful** **Sabiduria for doing a couple beta reads of this chapter! Check out her story, Malec, I love it and so will you!**

 **Until next time,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: I can't believe it is already chapter nine! This is honestly the longest creative writing piece I have done. Well okay sometimes my essays turn into something of a creative writing piece once I run out of things to say and I know all too well I am stalling out the piece… Teehee. Anyway yea chapter nine!**

 **Disclaimer: If a tree falls in the woods with no one to hear it; do I still own nothing when it comes to these characters? The answer is yes. And I don't own the first half of that question either. Wow, I am on a roll.**

 **Enjoy, you lovely people!**

Alec checks the address Achilles gave him earlier and his steps begin to slow. As much as he wants everything to go well with Magnus as soon as possible, he also fears that Magnus won't want to listen to him. Alec can feel his palms start to sweat as he draws nearer to the front door. Each step is a step closer to answers of questions he is afraid to ask. Now an arms-length away to presumably Magnus' apartment, Alec takes a deep breath in, and slowly releases it to steady himself. It's now or never.

Two knocks on the door sound from the collisions of Alec's knuckles. He holds his breath; subconsciously deciding he will give up and leave if he runs out of breath before the door opens.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

Alec can feel his lungs hunger for air, and with it the build of disappointment. He turns his eyes away, no longer looking for anything.

…13…14…15…

Alec hears footsteps from within the apartment and his eyes snap back up to the door. Hope starts to bloom in his chest, but along with it a bloom of anxiety starts to blossom as Alec hears the door unlock. The first thing that he notices when he sees Magnus, is that he has at least the double amount of glitter applied, than the last times Alec had seen him. Any other time, Alec would have laughed at just how reflective the glitter made Magnus, that is if his heart has not been beating as if it wants to escape his chest.

"Alexander," Magnus breathes then clears his throat. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"I'm not marrying Lydia" Alec bursts out. He stares at Magnus for a response; Magnus only blinks, looking a little taken aback.

"Lydia's the woman your parents have set you up with…?"

"Right."

"So you're not going to marry her?" Magnus is bemused as to how this conversion is going, but a sudden swell of hope makes his heart skip a beat. He thought he would have to pry it out of an embarrassed Alec, but instead Alec blurts it out. He can't help the little tingle of hope that starts to dance in his chest.

"Well I mean, n- uh it's just- um, she wasn't what Izzy meant by 'family matters' when she talked to you." Alec can feel the panic beginning to erupt. He is so confused. He desperately needs to clarify with Magnus about his conversation with Izzy, but why? It isn't like he's had the time to make a clear decision on anything yet.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" The dancing in Magnus's chest stills to a pause.

Alec looks down, trying to find the answer on his shoes. His fingers play with the bottom hem of his shirt. Taking a deep breath he looks back up to Magnus.

"I don't know what I mean by this, by any of it," Alec begins honestly. "But, I do know that I haven't taken the time to think things through, instead I keep coming back to you. And, I think I'm just starting to realize that may very well be my answer."

Magnus stops breathing for a moment from the shock of Alec's words. Alec watches Magnus for some kind of response. He is just about to give up when Magnus returns to his senses and says, "Would you like to come in?"

The smile that spreads over Alec's face is pure with sincerity as he nods his reply, and it steals Magnus' breath. Once Magnus recovers he pushes the door open for Alec whom brushes past him. He is amazed as he looks around the apartment. He knew Magnus had done some traveling, but there is evidence of all the places he has been spread throughout the living area.

Alec settles himself on a small sofa after an awkward pause. To his surprise Magnus sits right beside him, his body turned towards him. He looks down to where their knees are just barely touching and he can feel his palms start to sweat again. Magnus clears his throat, about to say something, but Alec doesn't give him the chance.

"Do you want to date me?" Alec can't help but be blunt. It takes Magnus a second to recollect his thoughts after staring blankly at Alec. Then Magnus breaks out in a burst of laughter. Alec feels a bubble of anxiety swell, waiting to pop. "What?"

"Alexander, do you really think I would have heard you out, not slamming the door in your face, after all this drama if I wasn't interested in dating you?" Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec; Alec lets out a sigh from the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "However, you need to cancel that marriage of yours if you want a healthy relationship."

Alec's face becomes disgruntled. He knows Magnus is right, but facing his parents isn't something he is ready for. The worst possible outcomes batter his mind, peeling layers and layers of anxiety away, each worse than the prior. His fingers start inching towards his pocket, even though he knows there will be no razor there.

Alec feels something brush his face, Magnus's hand, and is brought back to the present. He stares into Magnus's eyes, getting lost in them. Magnus continues to stroke Alec's cheek and Alec leans gently into the warm palm.

With a soft whisper Magnus speaks, "Everything will be okay. You have Izzy. You have Max. And now…" Magnus draws the hand that was caressing Alec's face across his jaw line, bringing both of their faces closer so Alec can feel the tickle of Magnus's breath. "You have me."

Alec is so lost in Magnus's eyes and the breath tickling his face, a sensation that he hasn't felt before, giving him twists and turns of excitement that he had thought he would never get to experience. Most of all, the words that Magnus just told him make him want to cry. He has always known that his siblings will always be there for him, but for someone he is still getting to know show so much compassion towards him, it leaves him breathless.

Alec leans forward to close the gap between him and Magnus, but then hesitates with uncertainty that comes from lack of experience. He bites his lip nervously, letting out a small, almost soundless, whimper conveying his frustration with himself perfectly. Suddenly Magnus leans forward and Alec gasps in surprise his heart pounding, their lips a hair's breadth away from each other as Magnus pauses. Magnus smirks slightly then finishes the rest of the travel for him, pressing their lips together.

The kiss is light, sweet, but full of longing, gradually pressing harder. Alec's hands meet Magnus's chest and make their way up behind his neck. Magnus holds Alec's waist and his head pulls away, producing another whimper from Alec. Then Magnus starts to pepper light kisses across his jaw and down to his neck. He gives a little nip and the sensation causes Alec's breath to audibly hitch. This gets Magnus to chuckle as he brings his face back up to meet Alec's again. They look at each other, but each gaze is locked on the others lips. It isn't long before their mouths meet again, this time with a crash and a building hunger.

Alec's confidence begins to raise and he uses his tongue to trace Magnus' bottom lip asking for entry. Magnus opens his mouth obediently, sighing in satisfaction. Alec glides his tongue lightly over the top of Magnus' leaving a trail of bursting sensation. Magnus releases a moan, much to Alec's satisfaction and shy pride. However, Alec is thrown off guard when Magnus leans him back and presses his body against him begging to get closer. Magnus is in control now and his tongue wins the battle against Alec's, earning its dominance. Alec grabs Magnus's carefully spiked hair by the handfuls and Magnus keeps one hand on Alec's hip and brings the other up to his face. Without warning, tears begin to leak from Alec's eyes, the surprise of them making Alec cry even more. He feels Magnus lean back, pushing him away slightly as he tries to follow, not wanting to stop. Magnus places his hand under Alec's chin, raising it to get Alec to look at him properly.

"You're crying?" Magnus asks gently, with both clear confusion and concern. Alec's already flushed face deepens in colour and the tears now create a steady stream down his face. He can see the guilt displayed plainly in Magnus' features.

"It's j-just I don't g-get it," Alec practical yells as he chokes out the words over his tears. His outburst receives him a shocked expression from Magnus.

"Don't get what?" Magnus asks slowly as if he believes any sudden action can shatter the fragile Alec.

" _You;_ I don't get _you_!" Alec is actually yelling now. He is feeling so anxious; his nails digging into the arm that carries the hospital bracelet. The twinge of pain it produces is the only thing holding him back from grabbing the first sharp object he can find. "You can have anyone, yet here you are choosing me and I don't get it." Alec looks away, exchanging the view of Magnus for the view of the door.

"Alexander," Magnus speaks quietly and his voice is so thick that Alec thinks he must be on the verge of crying too. Alec feels Magnus' hand rest on his face followed by a pressure as Magnus tries to turn Alec's head to face him. Alec in return pushes against the palm, looking even further away from Magnus.

Magnus lets his hand drop, but grabs hold of the hand Alec is using to claw into his skin. In doing so, Magnus' hand collides with the hospital bracelet. Alec freezes, even his tears stop falling from his eyes. He can feel Magnus slowly roll up his sleeve, exposing the bracelet and the beginning of a long trail of scars. Magnus stops for a brief moment then even more slowly than before continues to roll the sleeve. Alec can hear Magnus' sharp but shaking inhale as his secret is revealed. Magnus lightly glides his fingers up and down, and up again over the healed mutilations, quivering slightly as he does.

 _This is it, he has find out how worthless I am. How I am too damaged to bother to fix. I have been stupid to think that he could glue me back together any better than anyone else. Glue never keeps my wounds closed for long._

Feeling completely drained of hope, leaving him hollow, Alec lifts up his shirt to expose his bandaged chest while still refusing to look at Magnus. Magnus stops tracing the scars on Alec's arm and Alec can feel his stare. "This is what Izzy meant by family matters," Alec says bitterly.

It's a long pause before either one of the men dare to do anything more than breathe and the heaviness of the atmosphere makes the stillness feel a century longer than it actually is. Finally Alec starts to pull his shirt back down, but is stopped as Magnus grabs his hand.

"Is this really why you feel like you don't deserve me?" Magnus' voice is quiet, even hurt. Alec snaps his head back to Magnus, not understanding his reaction.

"Isn't this enough of a reason?" It is clear in Alec's voice that he truly believes the question is rhetorical.

Magnus licks two of his fingers, not breaking eye contact with Alec, and rubs those fingers on the inside wrist of his other arm. When he brings his fingers back up for Alec to see, there is clearly some kind of cover-up makeup icing them. Alec looks down at the wrist the fingers have swept clean, and could now see small faded scars that look very similar to the ones Alec had made with his razor blade. Magnus, seeing he has Alec's attention, takes off his shirt and drops it on the floor. Alec can't believe his eyes as he sees the scars that trace Magnus' body. Cigarette burns tail up his side, some even resting on top of the shoulder blade as Magnus twists slightly for Alec to see. There are even more cuts on the sides too, dragging their way to the front. The scars all together resemble something to a cat's patterned body.

Magnus brings Alec's hand to his side, wincing slightly from his chilled touch, and traces the scars with his fingers.

"See Alexander," Magnus purrs, "you are not worth any less than me."

Alec looks up at Magnus, wide eyed from this revelation, and this time when he goes to kiss Magnus he does not stop, and Magnus does not pull away. His mouth hits Magnus' with an urgency, hitting his teeth against Magnus. Magnus chuckles slightly at the clumsiness, but is quick to return the gesture. Their kisses resemble the stages to the blossomed hope between the two of them; at first short but frequent and smiling as each kiss begins, gradually becoming lengthier and a growing longing behind every second. While each man does their fair share of exploring, caressing and hair gripping, the whole time while they are kissing Magnus keeps Alec's hand in his own and holds it to his scars, reminding Alec the whole time that it's okay.

 **This chapter took me awhile. The first draft sucked! But I finally got it where I like it it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you like this next one, it focuses on the lovely Magnus Bane.**

 **Disclaimer: Own, I do not.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alec straddles Magnus' lap as they kiss. It seems that they haven't been kissing long, completely lost in time, but Magnus can feel Alexander start to shift around with discomfort. Magnus pulls away from the lips he had yearned for so long with a sigh. He opens his eyes and sees a sheepish looking Alexander biting his lip with a pair of rosy cheeks. Magnus strokes the back of his hand against his face, pulling a contented sigh from him.

"Sorry," Alexander starts, "My chest, it's starting to hurt."

The look on Alec's face is so apologetic, as if he just committed a terrible crime. Magnus chuckles, gives Alexander a peck on the lips then pulls him towards a seat of his own on the small couch. He makes his way to the medicine cabinet in the washroom in search for something to relieve the pain Alec is feeling.

"Is Tylenol fine?" Magnus waits for an answer as he looks through the varying medication in the cabinet.

"Do you have extra strength?" Alexander hollers back and Magnus feels a pang of guilt. He knew Alec was wounded, but he was just so caught up in the moment.

Magnus heads to the kitchen first before going back to Alexander, then meets him with the requested extra strength Tylenol and a glass of water. He hands it to him and receives a thankful, although still slightly sheepish, smile.

As Alecr downs the medication, Magnus settles back down next to him. He watches him, looking for any signs of pain, relief, or panic, for that matter, as his adrenalin starts to ease. This is the first time Alec seems to be calm after sharing a kiss, or several, with him. Magnus is a little worried the spell of calmness may break. However,he shows no signs of regret or apprehension. Instead after he places his still half full glass on the coffee table in front of him, he curls his legs up on the sofa beside himself and leans against Magnus. Magnus's breath is stolen as, Alec sighs in contentment, overwhelmed by the lingering signs of affection. Magnus nuzzles his face into Alexander's hair, inhaling the pleasant scent of his shampoo. He can feel Alexander adjust his own head so his face is buried in the side of Magnus' arm. His hand clutches Magnus' bicep, and they stay in this serene state until Alexander dares to alter it.

"Magnus?"

"Mmm?" Magnus' voice is low, almost drowsy sounding from how relaxed he is feeling.

"Can I ask you something?" Alec asks, a collection of nerves registering in his voice.

"Of course." Magnus wonders where this is going, but he lets Alexander take his time with it.

"And you will answer?" Alexander asks hopefully, and yet doubtfully at the same time.

"Hmmmm," Magnus pauses to think how he can reassure Alexander while still being truthful. "I may not answer, but I will not lie to you about anything either."

Alexander considers this for a moment. Magnus can feel himself becoming restless and is about to lift his and Alexander's head to face each other when Alexander finally settles to continue his questioning.

"Would you, um." Alexander nervously bites his lower lip. "Tell me what made you harm yourself?"

Magnus wasn't expecting this, although he feels that he probably should have been. He can feel Alexander bury himself even deeper in his arm. Magnus adjusts the two of them so Alexander is resting against his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around him, stroking his back soothingly. He turns his head to the side, leaving it on Alexander's, so he won't have any trouble hearing him properly. With a deep sigh Magnus begins.

"Remember how I told you about my parents being less than accepting of my first boyfriend," Magnus asks. He feels a slight bob against his side and recognises it as Alexander nodding his reply. "Even though the other boy and I broke up right after, my parents never looked at me the same. Before, they really did treat me as a prince that could do nothing wrong by them, but I found a way without even realising. Afterwards they rarely spoke to me unless it was to insult me or let me know of their disgust."

Magnus can feel Alexander squirm against him, and knows that telling him his story won't help his anxiety with his own parents. He hugs him tighter, still warming his back with comforting strokes, and continues.

"As time went on, the tension built with it. It was three weeks since I had introduced them to the other boy when my mother slapped my face and spat at me. I had told her I was still the same son as before all this, and the look that she gave me was of pure hate. It still haunts me whenever I think of it."

Magnus knows that his voice sounds hollow as he speaks, as he tries to push the building emotions to the side where they can remain hidden. However, he hugs Alexander closer again, but this time to make himself feel more secure. Alexander must have sensed this since Magnus feels him tighten his grip and give a small reassuring nudge with his head for Magnus to continue on.

"I-" Magnus' usually composed voice cracks and he clears his throat. "I've never felt so broken. I no longer had the loving parents that would do anything for me, and to top it off, my brief adventure about going out with a boy had found its way onto my school's radar. Some people would harass me and others adored me for it, but either way they treated me solely based off the fact I went out with a guy. I was already confused by my parents' reactions, so I didn't know how to take anyone else's. I was falling apart, unstable."

Magnus pauses, getting lost in events that he had suppressed long ago. He was under the spell of the memories, no longer seeing anything in front of him. The emotions are slamming against the door he built to lock them away, getting closer with each moment to their escape.

"Then what happened?" Alexander's voice is so quiet that most people wouldn't have been able to catch what he asked. But, since it is his voice, it is enough to pull Magnus further back into the present, although a part of him is still left defending the barrier where the emotions are trying to break free.

"Then?" It takes a moment for Magnus to get himself back to where he was in the story. "That is when I had a cigarette for the first time. I craved for something harmful, but they weren't harmful fast enough. It wasn't long before I started to use them to scold the marks into my skin. It hurt a lot, but it was a pain where I was in control of the cause. It was really the control that I became addicted to. The pain was just my reliance on how I got there. Eventually, I stopped with the smoking, I never actually liked to smoke all that much, and moved on to cutting."

"How, um, did you stop?" Magnus could hear the desperation in Alexander's voice. It makes Magnus' chest tighten, he understands why he is asking.

"I had met Achilles. He had seen me covered in scars and wounds, and did nothing to pry. Instead he treated me like a person rather than the latest toy to play around with before tossing away. He treated me with kindness and it wasn't long before I started to open up to him. And, he didn't treat me any differently after hearing my story. To him, the story wasn't the point, rather it was being there for someone who needed it.

"As I vented more and more to him, the less need I felt to cut myself. There were still some days for a long time where I resorted to self harm, and Achilles knew it, but still he treated me with the same care and friendship as before. When he offered me the apartment I took no time to take him up on the offer, and as I gradually began a life dictated purely by myself, I didn't have to fight for that control so hard. I was the one in control of me; I didn't need a way to remind myself of that anymore."

Magnus can sense the heaviness that is drawing into Alexander. He is too quiet and Magnus can feel a swell of anxiety for him. He pulls away a little from Alexander and reaches his hand to under his chin. He tilts his head so he is facing him and waits until their eyes meet. They stay completely still, staring at each other; Magnus waiting until he feels Alexander will listen to what he has to say, and Alexander waiting for Magnus to make the first move.

"Alexander," Magnus starts with an intense voice. He needs Alexander to hear what he is saying. "I don't want to see you suffer the way I did." This makes Alexander look away, but Magnus holds his face in place. "But I understand that you are suffering, and also why you are."

Alexander meets Magnus' gaze again. Magnus can feel him searching for something in his eyes. He understands that Alec is looking to see how much he can trust him, to rely on him; he has made that gaze before himself.

"You can trust me Alexander. I won't kick you to the side, and I won't judge you for hurting or how you deal with that pain. I will however, lend you comfort by being there when you need to be comforted. And I won't tell you any advice or concerns about it, unless you ask them of me, and even then they will only be words of care."

Alexander's lips are slightly parted as he takes in Magnus' words. He stops searching, now finding what he was looking for, and raises his hand to caress Magnus' cheek. He holds his hand their, keeping his gaze with Magnus', and slowly leans in. Just before their lips greet he whispers, "Thank you," and then presses against Magnus.

The kiss isn't one of passion, there is no tongue or teeth, no moans or shifting for more. Instead the kiss is one of relinquishment of former doubts and of mutual compassion, it is gentle, long, and is all that Magnus needs to know that Alexander is putting his trust in him.

 **So Magnus shared his heart a little** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **R &R**

 **Seeya soon,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for sucking so much and taking so long to post this new chapter. I lost my writing groove for a while, but it is back! So be prepared for a super cute Alec and Magnus moment! I owe you all that much**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alec wakes with a warm glow resting on his face from its reach through the window. He makes no effort to stir his body, letting it rest while he is only at a vague level of lucidity. A part of his sleepy mind recalls the events of the previous night, although the awareness of them is much more a feeling than a properly formed memory. Alec smiles subconsciously, and leans in to lightly kiss the resting weight he feels on his chest. Only, instead of meeting a head of spiked hair he comes in contact with a ball of fur. Alec quickly opens his eyes to meet a pair of cat eyes that most definitely didn't belong to Magnus. He feels the surface below him shake and release a chuckling laugh. Alec turns red, understanding where he went wrong.

"I only date boys my cat likes," Magnus muses, "But I can't say a like the idea of competing with him."

Magnus releases another chuckle and Alec turns his head to the side in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassed face.

"Your makeup is smudged," Alec says grumpily. He didn't like being teased, especially when it is the first thing in the morning.

Alec can feel Magnus freeze beneath him and he turns his head to look up to him. He finds Magnus wide eyed with an expression of pure terror on his face. Alec can't help but feel he went too far with his comment.

Suddenly Magnus moves to a sitting position, bringing a still slightly groggy Alec along with him. He starts to disentangle Alec from himself, much to Alec's dismay, and starts to stand up.

"Wait! No! I take it back. Your makeup is perfectly fine." Alec, while still laying on the couch, has his hands around Magnus' legs as he tries to prevent him from leaving. It is too late though, Magnus is so fast on the move that Alec doesn't get a proper grip, making it easy for Magnus to escape. Magnus quickly darts to the bathroom down the hall. Alec's arms are left dangling off the side of the couch in defeat, and he sighs with disappointment.

Alec has no idea how long it takes for Magnus to do his makeup, but it seems like hours. He stays alert for as long as possible, but eventually it becomes too difficult to fight against the comfort of the cushions, and he dozes off. He only awakens when someone shakes his arm . He opens his eyes, this time meeting with Magnus', and smiles.

"About time," Alec teases.

"Oh please, it only took like thirty minutes," Magnus states, rolling his eyes and checking the clock. "Okay, so maybe it was closer to forty-five, but it was your fault in the first place Alec!"

"What? No Alexander," Alec asks with clear amusement while sitting up. He moves to hold Magnus' hand and gives him the best puppy dog look he can muster.

"Absolutely not! Not after ridiculing my _makeup_ of all things."

Alec pulls Magnus forward into a kiss, much to Magnus' surprise. Magnus sighs into the kiss, sending a bundle off butterflies to Alec's stomach. He pulls away from the kiss after a peaceful moment and leans his forehead against Magnus'.

"Alexander," Magnus breathes automatically, and his eyes shut to fully appreciate the feeling of this serene moment. Alec releases a small chuckle in response, and Magnus snaps opens his eyes and pulls away to look Alec in the face. His eyes narrow at Alec's grin. "That's it! You owe me a mocha to make up for that!"

Alec lets Magnus peel him off the couch, only realising now that Magnus had also changed his clothes. He is wearing tight, very tight, black pants that shape him with overwhelming perfection. His shirt is a simple nicely fitted black tank top, but made his maroon with a black glittery trim jacket the clear focus of the outfit. His shoes are a matching colour of maroon that are also outlined with a glittering black. Alec feels the need to look down at his own clothes that he had worn yesterday and slept in too, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus.

"Alexander." Alec snaps his practically drooling stare to Magnus' eyes. "I am serious about that mocha."

Alec swallows before giving the only response he is able to muster at this time, "Right," then proceeds to kick on his shoes and follow Magnus out the door.

_ooOoOoo_

It isn't until the early evening that Alec enters through the door of his apartment. He is abruptly met with a smell that makes his stomach turn; brunt rotting fish maybe? He turns towards the kitchen to see Izzy working madly over boiling pots filled with her latest disaster of a concoction. Alec continues his approach cautiously.

"Izzy, I think it's time to accept defeat."

Izzy jumps in surprise and spins around to face Alec, brandishing a wooden spoon as her weapon.

"Jeez Alec! You scared me half to death!"

"So did your cooking, but I wasn't going to attack you," Alec says with an amused expression.

"For your information, I was making you dinner as a welcome home." Alec thought for a moment that if staying in the hospital meant avoiding Isabelle's cooking than maybe he should have considered staying a little longer. Not that he would actually say that to her face.

"Would you object to the idea of takeout?" Alec stares at his kitchen as it is in a disassembled array, splotches marking his previously polished counter, cabinets, and wall.

"I already called for Chinese to be delivered," Izzy says admittedly. Alec gives her a relieved smile. "It wouldn't have been that bad to at least _try_ my cooking!"

"I'm sorry Izz, it is just that it really would." Izzy gives him a smack on the shoulder before turning to start cleaning up the mess. Alec moves towards the sink and prepares it with flowing hot water and bubbling soap until it is just about full.

"So," Izzy begins, "I assume it went well with Magnus?"

"Why do you say that," Alec inquires, feigning ignorance, not even bothering to look up from the dishes he starts to wash .

"Well, for one thing, you didn't come home last night." This has Alec raise his eyebrow, which Izzy must have seen because she than explains," I stayed here last night after dropping off your leftover things from the hospital. I didn't want you to be alone if things went badly. I am glad to see that wasn't necessary after all."

Alec just nods, but he does feel grateful towards Izzy for considering him so much.

"And the other thing?"

"Hmm? Ah yes. Well, you are absolutely covered in glitter. I mean head to toe." Alec looks at Izzy now. "I mean, I haven't met Magnus, but neither have I ever seen you wear any kind of glitter before."

Izzy has an amused smile on her face as she continues to work, but Alec doesn't see it as he is too lost in thought. Is that why Achilles kept looking at him like that when he and Magnus were at the café? At one point he even asked him if there was whipped cream on his face or something. Achilles said that wasn't it, and that he was just happy to see they had worked things out. Magnus gave Alec a warm smile and that was the end of that conversation. But he and Magnus both must have known he was coated in sparkles and neither said anything. Alec sighs in defeat, next time he's just going to check a mirror.

"So..." Izzy pipes in, breaking Alec's train of thought.

"So what?"

" _So,_ What happened?! Really brother, it is like pulling teeth with you."

Alec blushes at Izzy's prying. Why does she always insist on knowing this kind of thing? Even when they were kids she would ask which people Alec liked or who he thought was hot.

"Nothing really. I only spent the night because we fell asleep watching Netflix," Alec states matter of factly.

"Uh-huh. What was your position?" Alec drops the dish he was carrying to the sink on the floor. Thankfully, it was only a ladle and didn't break, but it does mean that there is now goop on the floor to add to the list of marked surfaces. "By the Angel Alec, I only meant how you guys fell asleep. Did you fall asleep on his shoulder, did you lay on his chest, did he lay on yours? You weren't in two separate chairs right?"

Alec shoots Izzy a dirty look as he grabs the ladle from the ground. He knows Izzy too well to let her pretend she didn't know what she had been insinuating. He goes back to washing the dishes without saying anything.

"Oh come on Alec, I want to know!" Alec remains silent. "You know I won't leave you alone if you don't tell me?"

"Ugh, fine! I feel asleep laying on his chest okay. Happy?"

The squeal that erupts from Izzy is such a high pitch that it makes Alec cover his ear closest to her with a soapy hand.

"Yes! Very!" Izzy replies while clapping her own hands excitedly. Then her face turns from elated to stern. "What are you going to tell Maryse and Robert?"

"About how I fell asleep on Magnus? Nothing." Alec's face expresses how confused he is about Izzy bringing their parents up.

"No, I mean what are you going to tell them about the wedding plans and such?" Izzy has got to stop changing her chain of thought suddenly, simply expecting Alec to keep up without any indication of where the conversation is going.

Alec grimaces with the mention of the wedding. "I don't know. I haven't exactly figured that out exactly yet."

"You are going to have to confront them at some point." Izzy says with clear concern in her voice and features. "And when you do I will be there for you brother."

Alec gives his sister a gracious smile and pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks Iz."

Not much longer later the two sibling are eating Chinese while watching Supernatural on Netflix. Izzy is curled up on the couch while Alec is merely sitting in a relaxed position at the opposite end. The kitchen is clean and they are enjoying shoveling noodles, veggies, and chicken in their mouths with little conversation.

"Did you kiss," Izzy asks out of the blue.

Alec swallows his large mouthful of food. "What?"

"Did you and Magnus kiss?" Alec looks at her with fear from how casual she is about everything, his cheeks burning to a crimson red.

"Uh."

"OMG you totally kissed! And you wanted me to believe nothing happened!"

"Izzy calm down."

"I will not calm down! Not until I know all, and I do mean all, the details." The look on Izzy's face tells Alec she won't be giving up and he desperately claws for a change of topic to make his escape. To his luck his phone went off. He gives Izzy a fake apologetic smile, which she returns with 'don't you think you are getting away from this' look, and answers his phone. Whatever relief he had felt over the interruption is quickly erased however, and replaced a batch of nerves threatening to escape his stomach.

"Alexander, it's your mother. Your father and I have rescheduled the second meeting with Mr. Branwell for next month. Unfortunately, it is going to take that long for our schedules to match up again. Please remember to-"

All the sounds that surround Alec turn into a white buzzing noise. What is he going to do about his parents? It is too let to talk to them before they set anything else up, and he knows how much they are disapproving of his sexuality as it is, so how will they be when it threatens to ruin their plans and reputation.

Izzy takes the phone from Alec, says something to her mother, but Alec still can't register a sound, and hung up the phone. Izzy keeps saying something to him, but it isn't reaching him. He feels two hands grab his face and pulls it to face his sister.

"Alec, everything will be okay."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, it helps prevent writer funk.**

 **Until next time,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! I'm alive! My next story I wright I am going to make sure that I am a few chapters ahead before I start posting. Anyway, I hope you like this following chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am too much of a scatter brain to own anything amazing and remember it the next day.**

 **Enjoy!**

It is the morning when Alec finally convinces Izzy that he is fine, and she reluctantly goes back home. She didn't pester him at all about his time with Magnus after the phone call from Maryse. She simply stayed in his company and kept an eye on him. Alec is grateful to Izzy for being so caring of him, as always, but he really just needs sometime to figure things out. He knew from the beginning he wouldn't go through with marrying Lydia, but time is running out to fix all of this. Alec thinks about how he is going to tell his parents that he will not be going through with the marriage, and everything leads back to telling them about Magnus.

Alec can feel his stomach turn as he considers his parents' reactions when… if he tells them about Magnus. He recalls the day where Maryse slapped him and the fury blazing in his father's eyes as they overheard him talking to Izzy. The boy can feel himself sinking into feelings he has been trying to swim away from, and a burning itch to fall back into patterns he is trying to break.

 _No, not again. I can't put Izzy through this again. I need to be stronger than this. But I need control over this scraping feeling inside. I don't want to lose myself. I can't do this alone. I shouldn't have pushed her away. I can't beat this alone. I can't…I… I need help._

The boy's breathing is haggard and unstable. His body is folded over itself, rocking slightly, and trembling as shivers roll down the spine. The boy grips his leg with the tips off his fingers trying to resist the need to digs his nails into the skin. Frustration overcoming his senses, the boy cries out and pounds the cushion of the couch with his free hand. He can't resist much longer on his own and he knows it. Not moving the hand latched to his leg, he reaches inside his pocket and grabs hold of his phone.

_ooOoOoo_

Magnus is finishing styling his hair, a towel still wrapped around his waist after a long shower. He is just about to do his makeup when his phone starts to call out to him. He grabs it from its perch on the ledge that expands out from under the mirror. The name on the screen reads 'Alexander' and he smiles at the welcome interruption.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus' voice is a low purr. However, he quickly comes to realise that Alec isn't calling for a session of flirtation.

"M-Mag-," Alec is having a hard time breathing, choking on the overflowing emotions of his attack.

"I will be right there. Hang on."

'K-k." Alec hangs up the phone, leaving Magnus with a silent line.

Magnus runs out of the bathroom, into his bedroom, and shimmies his way into the first set of clothing he can grab. His heart is racing with concern for Alexander, as if the number of heartbeats can cover the distance between them. He takes one quick look in the mirror out of habit, sees himself in sweatpants and an old band T-shirt, but can't be bothered about his appearance, even without makeup, when Alexander needs him.

Magnus sprints to Alexander's apartment, not wanting to indulge a moment's grace. Magnus runs up the steps to the front door and tries the handle before even bothering to knock. He finds the door unlocked and enters the apartment slowly, feeling the shift in atmosphere.

Alec's apartment is poorly lit, the table side lamps are on, but the windows haven't been relieved of their shades from where they rest at night. Magnus' gaze focuses on the figure hobbled over on the couch.

Magnus walks over to the figure, quickening his speed again. He does not dare to run in fear of startling the boy. Magnus stops in front of the trembling boy, and kneels down to match his eye level, that is if the boy were to look up. Magnus starts to slowly reach out for the feeble mass, but stops his hand midway as his eyes catch sight of the white-knuckled hand bruising into the boy's leg with something wet dripping onto and then down the back of his hand, only to pool and roll off. Tears. Making their way down from his hidden face.

Magnus forgets his careful approach, throwing himself on the other boy. His long arms wrapping around the other's shivering back. He could feel the boy beneath him stiffen, then with little to no warning, lurch to wrap his arms around Magnus in return. Magnus strokes his hair, attempting to bring comfort.

"Alec," he whispers and kisses the top of his head.

The boy squeezes tighter in return. His body trying, unsuccessfully, to fight the tremors erupting as emotions spring their attacks. Magnus squeezes the boy tighter as if that will physically push the bad emotions back into hiding. He doesn't have it completely right though. It is true the boy is being hit by overwhelming emotions, and at first they were negative, but now he is overtaken by an ascended level of appreciation for Magnus. A swirling bundle of joy and relief that someone is there for him, a someone he let in when he most needs it, but a small braided blade made up of disbelief, doubt, and lack of self confidence remains prickling at the more desirable bundle of emotions.

They stay like that for what must have been just short of an hour. Both now feeling sleepy from emotions running high for such an extended length of time. It is Alec who breaks through the drowsy spell, or at least his stomach does as it gives an angry growl. He didn't end up eating much today after all. Magnus gives a low chuckle and pulls away a little to look at him. He gives Alec a peck on the lips then stands and heads for the kitchen. Alec being paranoid about people going into his kitchen, thanks to his beloved sister, is quick to follow.

Alec sits at one of the stools at the long kitchen counter and watches Magnus curiously, cautiously letting him take reign of the kitchen. Magnus pulls food from the fridge, some hamburger meat and various vegetables. Magnus looks around the kitchen and finds the cutting board, and starts working away at a meal.

Merely half an hour later. Magnus places two plates of grilled veggies and homemade hamburgers. He smiles smugly as Alec stares at the presented food in awe. Alec picks up the burger and unconsciously licks his lips before taking the first bite, which Magnus finds absolutely adorable. Magnus continues to watch Alec eat as he waits for either approval or disappoint towards the meal he has prepared.

"Wow."

"What," Magnus asks, eyes widening.

"This is the best burger I have ever had." Alec says then gives a goofy grin to Magnus, which Magnus is quick to return.

Magnus face turns to a more somber one though as his thoughts dash to the image of him finding Alec trembling on the couch.

"Will you tell me?" Magnus is a bit worried to pry. He wants to keep this moment serene, but he can't just pretend that everything is perfectly fine either.

"Tell you what," Alec asks, obviously puzzled.

"What triggered your attack earlier." Magnus watches Alec's face fall, and he feels his own stomach drop in return.

"Oh." Alec looks down at his food once more, but makes no movement towards enjoying any more of it. He then lets out a long sigh to steady himself. Magnus can see Alexander's shoulders slump slightly. "Mar-my mother called yesterday. She rescheduled the marriage meeting."

Magnus can feel his blood slow and freeze. His jaw clenched, forcing him to talk through his teeth. "How long?"

"A month," Alec answers emptily.

Magnus feels the need to nod, but no motion is to be conjured for several moments. Why couldn't thing just be easy for once? Magnus sighs and with it releases the motion of the nod. They will figure something out, one way or another.

 **I know this chapter isn't very long, but I have the next chapter already written!** **look at me doing good lol.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Dinner with is Izzy? Wait Izzy is cooking?! Sound the alarms and get Malec out of there!**

 **Until next time,**

 **PinkFyulongDragon**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a filler piece, but it was fun to write and hopefully it will be fun to read too! It is fluff mixed with some other fluff, and funny moments. It focuses on the dynamics of Malec more than on the road blocks they have ahead. And there is some Izzy too because Izzy is great!**

 **Disclaimer: Um, can one make fanfiction for something that is theirs? I mean wouldn't it then be canon even if it was as an au? ?**

 **Enjoy! \\(^u^)/**

Midterms finally ended and, by some miracle, Alec managed to get all of his assignments done and properly study for his exams despite all of the distractions Magnus was providing. Alec had made a habit of going to Magnus' to study, and he would be working away just fine when BAM, Magnus' lips would start at the bottom of his neck and make their way up to his own lips. Every time this happened Alec would completely abandon his studies, and every time, after a lengthy period of time spent just kissing Magnus, he would get grumpy at Magnus for distracting him again. Alec isn't even sure if Magnus himself had got anything done, but he must have because he had been completely at ease.

Now the two of them are simply enjoying each others company with the short relaxed period school allows. The tv is on with a marathon of Friends running its length, Alec is sitting on the floor resting his back against Magnus' legs and petting the Chairman that is lazing himself next to him, and Magnus is playing with Alec's hair in no particular fashion while tapping away on his phone with his free hand.

"Who are you talking to?" Alec asks, more to engage with Magnus than actual curiosity.

"Isabelle," Magnus says as if it is the most natural thing.

"What?!" The surprise of this revelation has Alec pull away from Magnus' hand and turn to face him as best he can without actually moving from his spot on the floor. "When did you two start talking? How did you get each others' numbers?"

"After you got out of the hospital and spent the night, she had texted me to apologize about the misunderstanding that she caused." There is pure terror in Alec's eyes. Nothing good can come from Magnus and Izzy becoming all buddy-buddy, just imagining what Magnus might have heard about him- or by the Angel, what Magnus has/will tell Izzy has Alec's body freeze over. "Originally I thought she got my number through you, but I guess that is not the case, huh?"

"I had no idea she even had it, let alone actually given it to her."

"Hmm. Well, even so I don't understand what you are so worried about."

Alec just looks at Magnus as if that will be enough for Magnus to understand his concerns. After this pause of about 45 seconds, Magnus simply lifts an eyebrow to indicate to Alec that he is waiting.

"What has she told you?"

This gets Magnus to release a burst of laughter. Alec worries about the strangest things that often catch Magnus off guard.

"I am sorry to inform you Alec, but we talk more about how you are doing than anything else when it comes to you." Magnus' expression is amused and more than a little smug. Alec lets out a sigh of relief, although just a little premature. "Well other than Izzy telling me a story about how you hate frogs and when you were ten you had hidden behind Isabelle because one was chasing you. She had to save her big brother and picked up the frog and carried it back to the pond you were playing at."

Alec's eyes grow almost twice in size while Magnus is telling the story. His mouth is now gaping open from his disbelief that Magnus knows about that story.

"That's not fair! I had a terrible nightmare about frogs the night before! Anyone would be scared of frogs if they had that dream!" Alec exclaims his grumpy defense, his mouth closing and twisting into a grimace. His eyes aren't exactly looking all lovey-dovey at Magnus now like they usually do too.

"You mean you are still scared of them?"

"N-no!" Alec's disgruntled face turns into its other favourite expression, a ripening cherry red.

"You are too cute Alexander Lightwood." Before Alec can form a rebuttal, Magnus leans forward to kiss his forehead and then adjusts slightly, taking a hand to lift Alec's chin and kiss him on the lips.

Alec can feel the smile on Magnus' lips against his own, and although that irked him slightly, the magic of Magnus' lips and tongue have him forgetting any quarrel he has with either Magnus or his sister.

Then Magnus' phone starts ringing. Alec pulls away because he knows it is the only way Magnus will answer his phone. Magnus releases a disgruntled sigh before addressing the interruption with clear irritation .

"Hello?" Alec can just barely make out his sister's voice and wrinkles his nose. He can't help but wonder if his future is going to be Izzy interrupting him and Magnus. Then he thought about how he still needs to get past his parents, and feels his stomach start to turn.

"Dinner? Yeah, that will work for us. Okay, see you then." Magnus hangs up the phone and turns back to Alec. He leans back in towards Alec to start where they left off as he says, "Izzy is having us for dinner tomorrow."

Magnus' lips are only a centimeter away from Alec's when Alec puts two fingers on Magnus' mouth and gently pushes him back. When Magnus looks up to Alec's eyes he can see how stern they are.

"Dinner? With Izzy?"

"Yeah? She wants to cook us dinner. I think it sounds nice." Alec's eyes widen and his shoulders tighten.

"Do you know what you've done?" Alec says in horror. Magnus' eyes widen too, not understanding what awful death he has sentenced them to. "Izzy is not just a terrible cook, she is possibly the worst cook in the entire world."

Magnus sighs in relief then starts to laugh. Alec bats Magnus' knee with his hand.

"I'm sorry Alec, but no one's cooking is bad enough to produce that reaction."

Alec's frightened expression doesn't waver when he says, "You've never tried Izzy's cooking, and now I fear that I won't be able to protect you from it."

Magnus rolls his eyes and mumbles, "And people say _I'm_ a drama queen." This comment earns Magnus another smack on the knee.

_ooOoOoo_

Magnus has had Alexander stepping on his heels for the past hour. He is trying to get ready for going to Izzy's and as much as he likes Alec, he needs some more elbow room as he touches up his makeup.

"Alexander, my bathroom is already too small to apply my makeup in any kind of luxury." Magnus' watches Alec in the mirror waiting for him to move; Alec stays exactly where he is, leaning against the wall between the light switch and the towel rack. Magnus sighs in defeat and finishes his artistry.

"Magnus, it isn't too late. We can still cancel," Alec says hopefully.

"Alec, this is happening. Now go wait in the living room, I can't get ready with you breathing down my neck."

"But-"

"Alec." The look on Alec's face is one of desperation, but he exits the bathroom and goes to wait in the living room as asked by him.

Magnus shakes his head then goes to his bedroom to change his clothes. Despite shaking off Alec's efforts in trying to get him to cancel dinner, he can't help feel concern over how adamant he is about it. What if his objection isn't actually the food? What if it has to do with Magnus meeting someone in his family? He wasn't too happy to hear that Magnus had already been texting with Isabelle; What if he didn't want to have to introduce him as anything yet. They have only been going out for a couple of weeks now after all. How will Alec introduce Magnus to Izzy? Or maybe he won't even bother because even though they haven't met in person they are definitely well acquainted. Magnus once again shakes his head as if it will shake the thoughts out, and began to change his clothes.

He decides on wearing black leather pants with a white belt, a black t-shirt with sequined sleeves, and a deep purple velvet jacket with filigree patterns dancing across its fabric. When Magnus is done looking himself over in the full body mirror in his room, he steps out into the hall and makes his way to Alec.

Alec is clearly about to start complaining again, but stops abruptly once he sees Magnus. his eyes look up and down over his body, and Magnus doesn't miss how Alec's eyes linger just a little too long at his waist to be deemed appropriate, and is glad he went for the white belt versus the subtler one he had been considering.

"You have a way of making me feel underdressed," Alec says after a minute of admiring Magnus.

"Well, I could put together an outfit for you to wear if you wanted me to." Magnus gestures back to his room where his clothes await, the look in his eyes are filled with a mischievous gleam at the idea.

"Come on, we are going to be late," Alec says as he leaves his spot on the couch and makes his way to the door.

Magnus laughs at Alec's change of attitude towards facing Isabelle's cooking. He will have to remember the threat of playing dress up with Alexander in the future and just how effective it is.

_ooOoOoo_

"Wow." Magnus' eyes widen as he and Alec reach Isabelle's place. The perimeter is guarded by a tall yet elegant black iron fence. It is like no other fence Magnus has ever seen; the iron is shaped in intertwining filigree making the otherwise cold metal exude a sense of odd stilled life. As Magnus and Alec pass through the gate, they are transported in a world of beautiful flowers and blooming trees, and a river of cobblestone leading towards the home's entry. Magnus has to look behind him to confirm they are in the same city. "This is where you lived?"

"Yeah," Alec says simply. Despite how beautiful the garden is, he has been rather unimpressed by it for quite sometime now. He feels it is rather pretentious, but that suits his parents perfectly, so he doesn't complain.

As they reach the front door Alec reaches for the handle to gain entry to the house, but his hand is pulled away by Magnus' where it then stays in its cradle. Alec looks at Magnus confused, but Magnus just flashes a smile and then rings the doorbell with his free hand. After a moment Isabelle bounds down the staircase to the loft and opens the door to greet her Alexander and Magnus.

"Good evening gentlemen."

"Good evening milady," Magnus returns.

"Hey, Izz."

Isabelle shakes her head at her brother, her long hair following with the motion. "Really big brother, you are no fun."

Alec rolls his eyes at her and retorts, "please just don't kill Magnus and I with whatever it is you decided to brew."

Izzy shoots Alec a dirty look that could freeze hell over, while Magnus elbows him in the ribs for the off handed remark towards his own sister. Alec winces, but says nothing to revoke his words.

"I am sure the meal will be lovely." Magnus reinsures. Isabelle gives a kind smile to him in return then steps to the side to let the boys cross the threshold.

After the boys remove their jackets, the three of them make there where to the dining room. Isabelle has already set the table and composed a beautiful centre piece from candles, and flowers that are twisted together with beaded string.

"I have to admit, Izzy, you have really outdone yourself." Alec chimes after he and Magnus are seated across from each other.

"Why thank you Alec." Izzy's smile is nothing less than a bright beam as pride swells in her chest. She wants everything to go well, no, perfect and make a good impression on Magnus now that they are actually meeting.

A timer goes off from somewhere in the kitchen and Isabelle excuses herself to finish preparing the dishes.

"I don't know what you were so worried about," Magnus starts, "everything seems lovely so far."

Alec shakes his head, "Just wait, we haven't gotten to any food yet."

"Now really Alec-" But Magnus doesn't get a chance to finish because Isabelle has entered the room with a tray of three soup bowls.

Magnus watches as Alec's eyes widen with concern. He is about to think of how dramatic Alec can be, but then Izzy places a bowl of soup right in front of him. The soup is a grayish green and the way it bubbles reminds Magnus of a brewing potion in a cauldron. The scent that wafted up with the steam is questionable at best, and Magnus can't identify even one ingredient from it.

Magnus shoots Alec a panicked look, finally taking his warning seriously, but he is too preoccupied with gingerly poking the substance with his spoon to notice. Magnus can't help, but feel that this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Izzy perches herself at the end of the table and Magnus can feel her gaze as she awaits for either him or Alec to announce their approval once they dive into the bubbling glop. Magnus darts his eyes from the substance that threatens to shorten his life, or scar him for the rest of it, and Alec. Hoping that either the goop would turn into edible soup, or Alec would speak up to his sister and relieve them from their sentencing. Somehow his glances add up to the hundreds in less than 20 seconds, although it feels like 20 minutes with Izzy's eager aura filling the room.

Magnus manages to hold back a sigh as he admits his defeat; picking up his spoon in what may be his greatest sacrifice he has ever done for another. As the spoon is just embarking the territory above the bowl of muck, Alec pulls out his phone and begins tapping away. Magnus freezes in hopeful anticipation.

"What are you doing," Izzy chimes towards her brother. Her face keeps a plastered smile, but the sincerity isn't there like it had been a moment ago. Now it feels too heavily placed, the kind of express that would take a chisel and a hammer to break through, but once you did it would relieve one last layer that is stretchy but tearable, holding back the foundation of a building rage. Magnus pray's to a God he doesn't know how to believe in that Alexander can save them without tearing that layer protecting them from Izzy's wrath.

Alec looks at Magnus for the first time since being served this, um, soup (?) as he answers Isabelle. "Ordering take out." Alec's words are completely blunt, and if their is an emotion for doing what you say coming and tried to warn everyone involved, that is what he is emoting.

Magnus holds his breath, crystallizing for protection from any tense or aggressive reactions. The only part of him that even dares to move are his eyes as they shift from one Lightwood to another.

"And what possesses you to do so when you have such a lovely dish in front of you, and with several more to come too?" Isabelle isn't usually so pushy on others eating her meals, but Magnus doesn't know this. Luckily Alec does, and can handle his sister. Alec has the knowledge that Izzy is being protective of her meal because she wants to impress Magnus and make him feel welcomed by her.

"I don't really want to poison my boyfriend with your food." Magnus eyes are now still too, as the stay focused on Alexander. Forgetting his concern over the building situation. Instead his head is spinning up a mixture of all that is light, and fluttery. The way Alec had just called him his boyfriend like it is without question, melts any nerves he had about Alec's feeling towards him. He has no reason to worry about Alec's reaction to not wanting Magnus to go to dinner tonight because it was in fact because he didn't want them to get food poisoning. Magnus can't help the smile break over his otherwise frozen face.

"Alec please, you are being ridiculous. You haven't even tried it yet, and I found this recipe on youtube and have followed every step." Izzy's already dignified pose manages to grow in strength as she straightens her back, pulling back her shoulders, and focusing her gaze on her questionable gloop all the while keeping her chin up.

Magnus watches in disbelief as Isabelle guides her spoon filled with the disturbing substance right into her mouth and swallow. Izzy drops the spoon and it splashs the liquid from the bowl onto the ivory table cloth as the spoon assaults its surface. She sputters and coughs as the flavours of her concoction violates her mouth. Her face visibly paling from the torture she has inflicted on herself.

At that moment the smoke detector wails it's worried cries. Smoke is seeping from the cracks of the stove's closed mouth. Magnus jumps up to tend to the disaster in the kitchen since Isabelle is still recovering, and Alec let out a sigh so exasberated that is obvious he isn't about to be all that helpful.

Magnus turns off the oven and opens it's door to ensure that no flames have been produced. Smoke burst out of the stove surrounding Magnus like the stampeding wildebeest submerging simba in the middle of their escape. Magnus coughs and swats at the smoke in the attempt to get it out of his face.

Alec makes his way to the smoke alarm to console it; tired of its crying. He then turns to Izzy, who is now staring at the two men with an apologetic look that doesn't suit her at all, and arches an eyebrow. Izzy drops the apologetic expression and adjust back to her former proud, but mischievous, demeanor.

"All right big brother, have it your way," Izzy says, now resigning on her previous efforts to feed Magnus and Alec from her own cooking.

Magnus is still standing in the kitchen, trying to absorb all that just happened. He comes to the conclusion that the Lightwoods are of the stubborn sort. Even though Isabelle has lost in the attempt to cook for them, she still reminds in control by allowing Alec to call for takeout. Magnus makes a mental note that Izzy is cunning, and to not get on her bad side.

Magnus also noticed how straightforward and in control Alec is with Izzy. Taking his phone out to start calling for food and telling Isabelle that they can't eat her food, it is an assertive side of Alexander, Magnus hasn't seen before now.

"Gee, thank you my dear little sister. That is rather kind of you," Alec says dryly as he pulls his phone back out of his pocket. Izzy flashes him a smile in return. "The usual then?"

"Yes, please," Izzy says with enthusiasm that makes Magnus wonder if this is what the mischievous women wanted all along.

"How about you," Alec asks, now directing his attention to Magnus. "I am ordering from the Jade Wolf."

"Oh, yea, the usual for me too then." Magnus replies as he somewhat awkwardly makes his way back to his seat at the table.

"I love your clothes, by the way, Magnus," Izzy starts as her brother is busy on the phone. "Much better than my brother's lame excuse for fashion. _Please_ tell me you can try to work on that for me **and** Alec, of course?"

Magnus chuckles as he sees Isabelle wrinkle her nose slightly at the mention of Alec's wardrobe. He must admit that Alec's choice in clothing makes him shake his head, but he gets that Alec just doesn't care about anything he deems as extra, he thinks it as unnecessary and thus sees no point in it. Or at least that is what it seems like from the surface. Magnus feels that the truth is, Alexander doesn't feel deserving or comfortable in clothes that can bring attention to him. Infact, he is not comfortable in being noticed at all for any reason. This thought causes Magnus' heart to drop.

Magnus lets out a sigh, but then remembers Isabelle is waiting for his return in this building rapour. "I offered to dress him today after he said he felt dressed down once he saw me, but the offer was immediately shot down." Magnus releases another sigh, but this time for showmanship.

Izzy's mouth gapes open for a split moment. "You are able to get him to notice your clothes?! Maybe there is hope for him afterall!"

"Izzy, stop trying to turn me into a dress up doll," Alec chimes in as he walks over to his place at the table, now that he is done talking on the phone.

"But brother I really must do something about this," Izzy states matter of factly while gesturing to the clothes Alec is wearing. "Or I will convince Magnus to pounce you and force you into nice clothes, if you prefer?"

Alec's eyes go wide at his sister's threat, then he looks at Magnus to search for his feeling in the matter. "It's okay Alexander, I won't do that. Or at least not in a way you wouldn't enjoy yourself." Magnus winks; Alec's fear reminds at the surface; Izzy chuckles.

"So…" Isabelle begins and grimaces a little as if she doesn't want to continue her thought, but simply cannot keep dodging it any longer. "Less than a month now…..what are the two you planning to do?"

Izzy's question is like a bomb being dropped on an unsuspecting village. Panic raises in Magnus' chest as he is forced to think about the more than a little bit problematic situation of Alec's to be fiance. He doesn't want to think about this, but Alec nor himself have any solutions that are good enough to try unless left completely desperate.

"We are open to suggestions," Magnus responds with a glance at Alexander to make sure they were on the same page with allowing Isabelle to help. Alec gives a quick nod of approval.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I suck at updating lately so this one is a little bit longer than usual to make up for it even just a little!**

 **Huge shout out to QueenofDayDream for the idea of the dinner if Izzy and for allowing me to use it in this story!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **Pinkfyulongdragon**


End file.
